Three Witches and The Hunters
by SonniM2007
Summary: The Charmed ones join forces with the Winchester brothers to fight a great evil.
1. Chapter 1

Three Witches and The Hunters

Part 1

AN: This is an AU story and takes place in the beginning of the 8th season. Leo died 2 months after Chris was born in a tragic accident (I did this so Piper would have a suitable mourning period.) Pairings: Piper/Dean, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry and Billie/Sam.

A black, four door 1967 Chevy Impala made it's way down a lonely stretch of highway on a humid, sunny afternoon. Sam turned down the radio that was blasting Led Zeppelin at ear bleeding levels.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Dean demanded, glaring at his younger brother before continuing, "Driver of the car commands the radio! Shotgun shuts his cakehole!"

"Where are we going?" asked Sam, ignoring the other man's bluster.

Dean smirked, "San Francisco, Bobby says there have been some disturbances there, possibly demonic and there may be something big about to go down."

"Okaay, how big?" Sam replied with a raised brow.

"Don't know, that's what we're gonna find out. Lets find someplace to eat, I'm starving," he finished as they drove into the city limits.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Billie, will you relax," said Phoebe, with a hint of laughter in her voice as she watched the young blond woman tear through racks of clothing.

"There's no time to relax. I have to find stuff for Christy to wear," she replied as she inspected a pink ruffled shirt. "Do you think she'll like this one?"

"I'm sure she will like what ever you pick out," Phoebe replied as she put a gentle hand on Billie's shoulder. "Don't worry so much about getting her things, just spend time with her and let her know you're there for her as she adjusts to her new found freedom."

Billie's older sister Christy had been kidnapped by a demon when they were both very young children. It wasn't until two weeks ago until they were finally reunited. Since Christy had been found, she hadn't spoken a word.

"I know, but I just feel so guilty. Like I should make it up to her somehow, for all the birthdays, holidays and other things that she missed out on," Billie replied with a heavy sigh.

"It wasn't your fault that she was kidnapped and held prisoner for all those years. The important thing is that she is safe now and can begin a new life." Phoebe eyed the four shopping bags. "I think we have enough right now. You know, Piper did offer to give you some of her clothes."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to impose on her. I mean we're imposing on her enough with both Christy and me at the manor."

"She loves having you guys there. She wouldn't let you stay if she didn't."

"OK," said Billie as she lifted the bags off the floor.

Phoebe but her arm around Billie's shoulder and guided her toward the exit before saying "I have to get back to the paper soon, we can pick up something to eat and I can drop you off at the manor."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billie chuckled silently as she listened to Phoebe's end of the conversation on the cell phone as they walked through the piazza back to the car.

"Y…Yes Elise…I understand that. It was an emergency…. B…But…Absolutely, the article will be on your desk tomorrow morning," said Phoebe who looked exasperated.

Billie glanced back at her friend in sympathy and mouthed, "I'm sorry," before she turned around and walked into a wall. The air left her chest in a whoosh as two strong hands reached out to steady her.

"Sorry about that. Are you alright?" asked a deep, masculine voice.

The wall turned out to be a hard, muscled chest. Billie looked up and nearly gasped at the handsome man staring back at her with big brown eyes. Women would kill for the lashes he had. The sun shining on his shaggy brown hair gave him a nearly angelic look.

"Uh…no problem… It was my fault…not looking where I was going," Billie replied. Did her voice just sound breathy? So an incredibly gorgeous man was looking at her did not mean she had to get all-weak in the knees.

"Billie! Are you all right?" Phoebe exclaimed as she ran up to her, glancing at the two men before turning her attention back to her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Billie as she saw that the man was still staring at her.

"Actually it's his fault for being so freakishly tall. Can't see a thing in front of him at times," said the man standing beside him with obvious humor. He was just as handsome with short, dark blond hair and green eyes. She would guess his height to be about 6'1 and the dark haired one had to be at least three inches taller. They both wore work shirts, blue jeans and cowboy boots.

"No harm done," smiled Sam as he picked up her packages and handed them back to Billie. "Here you go."

"Um…thanks."

Phoebe hid a grin as she noticed a piece of paper on the ground near the dark headed man's foot. "Oh, is this yours?" she asked, as she bent down to pick it up. Once she touched the paper she was pulled into a premonition. She saw both men being attacked by a demon in the park, the dark haired one being severely injured. Just as quickly as the premonition came, it was gone.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked as he took the paper from her hand, a worried expression on his face.

"Um… I'm fine… thanks. Sorry, got a little light headed there," she replied, forcing a smile on her face. "Let's go Billie," she said as she grabbed the other woman's arm. Giving the men a quick wave they headed for the car.

Both Dean and Sam stared after the two women as they hurried away.

"That was weird," said Sam.

"Tell me about it. Guess all the nuts are in San Francisco," Dean said with a shake of his head. "Too bad though, they were hot. I think the blond could have finally made a man out of you," he finished with a smirk.

"Bite me," Sam responded with a swat to Dean's shoulder.

Manor:

"Phoebe! What was that all about?" asked Billie as they entered the house.

Phoebe quickly called over her shoulder before she ran up the stairs, "I had a premonition. Those two guys we bumped into today are going to be attacked by a demon."

"What!" Billie gasped as she followed Phoebe into the attic.

"I thought I heard you guys come in. What's up?" said Piper as she entered the attic.

Phoebe told her older sister of the days events as she flipped through the book of shadows. Billie went to check on Christy.

"Do you have any idea when it'll happen?" asked Piper as she stood beside Phoebe in front of the book."

"No, but it'll probably be soon. I know that it will be at Lincoln Park. As a matter of fact I had heard that there had been some strange disappearances there." After a few moments Phoebe exclaimed, "There he is! Upper level demon, feeds on the life force of its victims until they are nothing more than a hollow shell."

"Nice one," Piper replied in her usual sarcastic manner, she read further before continuing, " It says he can be stopped by the power of three spell. We should also make some potions to give us added power."

"Good idea. I'll call Paige," said Phoebe as Piper went to make the potions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Motel Room:

Dean sat on the bed cleaning their guns while Sam looked up information on his laptop.

"You find anything?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, seems to be some strange stuff going on at Lincoln Park. Three people at different times have disappeared in that area, but the weird thing is that when they are found alive it's as though they are empty husks. No memory of who they are or what happened to them"

"Ugh," Dean grimaced. Once the ammunitions were ready he got a bottle of holy water. "Let's take out this son of a bitch."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manor: Kitchen

"OK, that's the last of the potion," said Piper as she capped the vial with the amber colored liquid. She looked over at Phoebe and Paige at the table.

"Phoebe and I have the spell," said Paige.

Phoebe felt another premonition. It was the same one as before. "Let's go guys, I think it's happening now."

Piper, Phoebe held on to Paige's hands as they orbed from the manor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lincoln Park:

"Spooky here at night," said Sam as he shone his flashlight in front of him.

"Yeah. Don't see anything yet. Gotta be around here somewhere," Dean replied as he checked his EMF indicator.

Suddenly a man appeared in front of them as if out of thin air. A cold smile came to his face before he spoke, "Gentlemen, it looks like you picked a bad time to come to here."

Dean saw the indicator light up like a Christmas tree.

"Is that so," said Dean as he aimed his gun at him. Sam had his gun raised too as well as the bottle of holy water.

The demon raised his hand as if to strike when Dean pulled off a few rounds with his gun. It demon staggered back at first and continued to move forward as a ball of fire appeared in his hand.

"What the hell!" Dean said as he shot his gun again. Sam fired on the demon too but it had little affect. The demon moved his hand and sent Sam flying across the park. Sam landed on the ground with a thud.

"Sammy!"

Dean was still shooting as he ran to check on his brother.

Suddenly there was a swirl of white lights and three women appeared. One of the women Dean recognized from earlier today. They threw something at the Demon and began to chant. The demon screamed out "Your time will end witches!" before exploding into nothingness.

Phoebe turned her head and saw the two men a few feet away. The blond one was staring at them as he knelt down beside his friend who was seated on the ground.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige moved toward Dean and Sam.

Dean couldn't believe his eyes. The demon had called them witches. They had vanquished the demon but they were still witches and the last time he had dealt with witches he and Sammy had nearly been killed.

"Are you…" Piper started, before she and her sisters were doused with water. She looked at the scowling blond man incredulously. "We save your asses and you throw water on us?!"

"Was it supposed to make us melt or something?" asked Paige as she flicked the water out of her eyes.

"Cristo!" Sam wheezed, holding his hand to his side.

"Why is he saying God in Latin to us?" Phoebe asked, looking at her sisters.

Dean spoke up for the first time. "We thought you were a demon or possessed."

"We're not," said Piper, as she ran her hands through her damp hair.

"You're witches, right?" said Dean, still not completely trusting them.

"Yes, but we're good witches. We help people and fight demons," said Paige. She saw that Sam was in great pain and holding his bloody side. "You're hurt. I can help," she said as she bent down and placed her hand over Sam's wound. A warm golden light appeared from her hands.

"What is she doing?" Dean asked in shock.

"She's healing him," said Piper gently. After a moment the wound was gone. Sam stood up, not fully believing what had just happened.

"I'm Piper by the way. Piper Halliwell. And these are my sisters Paige and Phoebe,"

"Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam."

"You probably have a lot of questions, so what do you say we get out of here," said Phoebe.

"Good idea," said Dean.

Soon the Charmed ones and the Winchester brothers were headed for the Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Three Witches and the Hunters

Part 2

AN: I meant to add this in the story summary that for this AU story Dean and Sam defeated the yellow eyed demon and are now trying to get all the demons that escaped the portal. Even though season 3 hasn't been completed yet, for this story Dean got his soul back.

When Dean Winchester entered the Halliwell manor with his brother Sam, he quietly took in his surroundings. It looked like an ordinary house, certainly not the type of house you'd expect to find witches. Not just ordinary witches either, demon-fighting witches.

"You have a beautiful home," Sam said.

Good old Sam, always the Boy Scout. Dean thought as he silently chuckled to himself. More and more it looked like Sam was returning to his old self.

"Thanks, nothing fancy but we call it home" Piper said as she guided them toward the living room. "Can I get you two anything? Soda, Coffee?"

"Uh…coffee will be fine," said Dean as Sam nodded in agreement.

"I'll help," offered Paige as she moved toward Piper.

After her sisters disappeared into the kitchen, Phoebe looked at Dean thoughtfully for a moment before replying, "You can trust us Dean. We're on the same side."

He looked at her in surprise, "How did you…"

"I'm an empath. I can sense what people are feeling," she explained. "Why were you two at the park tonight?"

Dean had been looking at the pictures on the mantle and had stopped at one framed photo of Piper seated with a blond man, and two young boys. He glanced over at Phoebe and replied, "I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked first," she smirked, before taking a seat on the couch.

"Ouch," he said as he put the photo back. Dean walked over to the chair that faced the couch and sat down. Sam sat in the chair next to his.

"We had information that there was some type of disturbance that could be demonic at the park so we went to investigate and deal with whatever was there. Now, how did you three end up there tonight?"

"I had a premonition that you two would be attacked by a demon and that your brother would be seriously injured," she told Dean.

Sam remembered how strangely Phoebe had behaved earlier today. "That's what was happening to you when we bumped into you and your friend. You were having a premonition?"

"Right," she replied, tucking her hair behind her ear. "When I touched the piece of paper that's when I had the vision."

"Do you get headaches with your premonitions?" Sam asked suddenly very interested in this revelation.

"No, why?"

"I have premonitions too or I used to, and when they happened I would have these awful headaches."

"I never had headaches, but I guess your powers worked differently than mine."

"When did you get your power of premonitions Phoebe?"

Dean looked at his brother curiously and wondered what he was driving at.

"About eight years ago. You could say my sisters and I stumbled upon our powers and the family legacy by accident," she explained with a chuckle.

"I see. Um…Please forgive me for asking, but did you lose your mother at a young age?"

"Sam!" Dean said, giving him a warning glare.

"It's ok," Phoebe assured them before continuing, "Yes we did. She died when I was two."

"By fire?"

Phoebe looked at him strangely before answering, "No, it was a water demon. We were able to vanquish it years later. Why are you asking me all of this?"

With a sigh, Sam explained about the yellow-eyed demon and how they had finally destroyed the demon that had killed their mother.

"Oh my God," Phoebe breathed as she sank back into the couch.

"I'm sorry for all the questions, I just wondered if somehow that demon had tried to get to you too."

"No. Thank goodness." With a gentle smile she said, "Looks like we have more in common than I thought."

Piper and her sister Paige returning with what looked like a tray with five coffee mugs and a plate of chocolate chip cookies caught Dean's attention. After everyone received their mugs, Piper and Paige joined Phoebe on the couch.

"What do we have in common?" asked Paige.

Phoebe quickly told her sisters about what Sam had revealed.

"I'm so sorry," said Piper softly, her eyes filled with understanding.

"It's ok. Long time ago," said Dean, feeling slightly awkward.

"Hey guys! Did everything go ok with…" Billie started before stopping dead in her tracks in front of Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, everything turned out fine Billie," answered Paige.

"Um…are you their sister too?" asked Sam

"No…actually I'm just a friend," she shrugged.

"A friend who is like family and also a fellow witch," said Phoebe as she got up and wrapped an arm around Billie's shoulder.

Billie looked at her in shock, "Phoebe!"

"Relax, they know we're witches. They're hunters and fight demons too," Phoebe explained before making introductions.

"So, you guys are demon fighters too huh?" replied Billie.

"Yeah, you could say it's a family business," said Sam.

"Wow" was all Billie could say. She turned and looked at Phoebe's blouse a little closer. "Did it rain or something? Why is your blouse a little damp?"

"They sprayed us with holy water. It was a little misunderstanding. They thought we were demons."

"Sorry about that," said Dean with a sheepish expression as he reached for a second cookie.

"No worries, we've had worse thrown at us," Piper assured them with a smile.

Dean found himself liking it when she smiled. Too bad she was married.

"You thought they were demons!? They are the charmed ones, the greatest force for good ever!"

"Billie!" Phoebe admonished gently.

"Sorry," Billie replied in a quiet voice.

"Charmed ones?" Dean asked confused.

Piper went on to explain the prophecy and how each sister had one specific power.

"So, you have premonitions," said Dean nodding toward Phoebe.

"I can stop time and blow things up," explained Piper.

"I'm half witch half white lighter so I can move things with my mind and orb," Paige said.

"Orb?" asked Sam looking confused.

Paige demonstrated by disappearing in a shower of white lights from the couch and reappearing standing next to Billie.

"I see," said Dean. He turned his attention to Piper asking, "Is your husband a witch also?"

"My husband?" Piper said looking perplexed.

"I was looking at the pictures over there," Dean answered, indicating the photo on the mantle.

"Oh," a look of sadness flickered briefly on her beautiful face. "He wasn't a witch. Leo was a white lighter, which is like a guardian angel for good witches. He um…died a little over a year ago."

"I'm sorry. I…" Dean started. Way to go idiot! He mentally kicked himself.

"It's ok. Thank you."

An uncomfortable silence permeated the room.

"I'm glad you got rid of that demon before he hurt anymore people" said Billie, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, me too. But, the demon said a strange thing. He said that our time would end," Phoebe replied.

"I heard that too just before he exploded. From the information we got something big is supposed to go down. That demon could have just been the tip of the iceberg," said Dean.

"Great, just what we need, more demon attacks," Piper quipped.

"Just have to be prepared," said Paige.

After the brothers left Piper turned to Phoebe, "Do you trust them?"

"Yes I do. I have a good feeling about them."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Motel Room:

"Man! What a night," Sam said as he plopped face forward onto the bed.

"Yeah," Dean replied absently as he placed the small container of cookies onto the table in front of the window. Piper had given them some cookies to take back. He sat on the side of is bed and faced Sam. "Do you trust them?"

Sam turned his head and faced his brother, "Yeah, I do. Weird huh? Lately I'd been the one not to trust anyone, especially anyone with supernatural powers."

"Is that why you were asking Phoebe all those questions?"

"I guess. I mean I know we defeated that son of a bitch, but I wanted to know if she was like me. They are different aren't they?" he finished with a slight grin.

"Yeah, kind of like Charlie's Angels meets Bewitched," Dean finished with a smirk.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You watched way too much T.V. as a kid."

"Whatever. Look I trust them too. You know I was thinking we could stay here for a little bit and take in the sights and stuff. Also we can see what this big bad that is coming."

"Sure, but what about that final demon we've been tracking to send back to the portal?"

"Maybe this is it?"

Sam quirked an eyebrow, "Uh huh. Maybe. Or maybe it has something to do with Piper Halliwell."

"Come on Sammy! I just thought we could take a break. A little one anyway. Besides, she just lost her husband."

"A little over a year ago she said. I saw how you were checking her out. She was checking you out too dude," said Sam, turning over onto his back with his hands behind his head.

"She was, really?"

Sam smiled at him. Dean rolled his eyes, "Well what about you and Billie?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam replied; his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Sammy, your tongue was dragging the floor."

"Was not and stop calling me Sammy."

"Was too, I nearly tripped over it."

"Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean smirked before going into the bathroom for a shower

After the shower, Dean fell into bed. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was What the hell kind of name is Piper.


	3. Chapter 3

Three Witches and The Hunters

Part 3

"Yeah…just make sure the lighting and the sound system is secure for tomorrow night. OK…Thanks Dave," said Piper as she eyed Billie coming into the kitchen with a tray laden with an empty milk glass and a plate that contained crumbs from the small breakfast that had once been there.

"How's she doing?" Piper asked as she clicked off the remote phone.

"OK. Her appetite is great, but she still won't say anything," Billie replied with an exasperated sigh.

"She will, just give her time."

"Piper!" Phoebe called out.

"Kitchen!" Piper yelled back.

"Hey guys," said Phoebe as she entered the kitchen with her laptop in hand. "Powers out at my place and the landlord is trying to get it straightened out so…"

"Phoebes, you don't have to explain. This is still your home too," Piper chuckled as she put up the last of the dishes from the dishwasher.

Billie watched as Phoebe set up her laptop on the kitchen table. "So, what did you two think of those guys last night?" asked Billie, getting a bottled water from the refrigerator.

"I think we can trust them and they won't expose us as witches," said Phoebe. After a moment a smile crept onto her face, "I think Billie likes Sam, Piper."

"What! I do not!" exclaimed a flustered Billie.

"Look she's blushing."

"What are you guys ten? And you are blushing," Piper snickered.

"You shouldn't even talk, you were checking out Dean," laughed Phoebe.

"Oh come on!"

"Both of you were checking each other out."

"You were Piper," agreed Billie

"Don't you have a class to go to?" asked Piper, trying to change the subject.

"Not for a couple of hours," Billie replied with a cheeky grin.

"Look, lets say I found Dean Winchester attractive. He's more Phoebe's type not mine. Hey, maybe Coop can hook you two up, since he is trying to help you find love."

"Don't drag me into this, besides he seemed to only have eyes for you."

"Yeah, a widowed mother of two. A really hot prospect," said Piper as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh honey," said Phoebe

Suddenly Paige appeared in a swirl of white lights, "Hey guys. What's going on?"

"We were talking about Piper's love life," Billie said.

"Piper has a love life? When did this happen?" Paige asked wide-eyed.

"It didn't. These two," Piper said as she pointed to both Billie and Phoebe, "Seem to think I was eyeing Dean last night."

"You two were totally checking each other out," replied Paige.

"Et tu, Paige?" Piper said as she put her head in her hands.

"Piper, we're just saying go out and have some fun, you know live a little. Leo would want you to be happy," said Phoebe.

"Look, I'm fine. I don't need a man in my life right now. I am concentrating on my job and my sons that's the most important thing. Which by the way I am going upstairs to go check on them," she finished before leaving the kitchen with her sisters and Billie staring after her.

Motel:

Dean slipped through the door of the dingy room and set the two containers of coffee and a bag of doughnuts on the table. Sam was busy on his laptop.

"Hey Sammy, got some coffee for ya."

"Are you ever going to stop calling me Sammy?"

Dean pretended to consider the question for a moment, "No."

Sam rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the screen.

"Anything interesting," asked Dean as he grabbed his coffee and a doughnut.

"Not really, maybe last night was it."

"Bobby doesn't seem to think so, as a matter of fact he's on his way here."

"When did this happen," asked Sam surprised at the news.

"He called about 2 am saying he figured we might need some back up, he seems to think the big bad is here in this area."

Sam sank back in his chair with his sigh. "Must be bad then. Did he say anything about the Colt?"

"No, guess he's still trying to fix it."

A knock on the door broke the silence. "Speak of the devil," said Dean as he moved toward the door.

"Hi boys," said Bobby as he entered.

Once Bobby grabbed a chair, Dean relayed last night's events leaving out the part about Piper and her sisters being witches.

"Wait a minute. You're saying these three women showed up and helped fight the demon? They're hunters too?"

"Yeah, they fight demons and other things too," said Dean, as he took another bite of his doughnut.

Bobby stared at Dean for a moment, "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing."

Sam shook his head too when Bobby cast his eyes on him.

"I know a few hunters from this area, what were their names?"

Deciding there was no way around it, Dean gave the name, "It's Halliwell. Piper Halliwell and…"

Bobby's jaw dropped in shock.

"Did you say Halliwell? You said there were three women, was Penny with them?"

"Uh…no it was just Piper and her sisters Phoebe and Paige," said Dean, confused by Bobby's reaction.

"I'll be damned. Guess the old crow decided to let these ladies do it on their own."

"What the hell are you talking about Bobby?" asked Sam.

"It may be in your dad's journal. Back in 1986 we were in San Francisco fighting a nasty one. Some how, your dad never told me, Penny was able to help us stop it."

"I've read dad's journal cover to cover and there is nothing about a Penny Halliwell in there," said Sam as he reached for the journal. He looked for the date 1986.

After a moment Sam spoke again, "Here we are, Penny H. proved to be a valuable ally in the fight."

"Maybe to him, but she was always on my case about something," said Bobby with a grimace.

Sam chuckled, closing the journal and putting it into his bag. Suddenly his head started to hurt, he sank to the ground on his knees, as the pain got steadily worse.

"Sammy!" cried Dean as both he and Bobby rushed to Sam's side.

"What is it Sam!" said Bobby.

Sam could see the Manor under attack by demons. Piper, Billie and Phoebe were fighting them off, Billie hit from behind with a fireball and killed.

"Dean! We have to get to the manor, they're going to be attacked."

"What?" Dean said

"No time to waste, it's going to happen soon."

"Lets go!" said Dean as he helped his brother up from the floor.

Halliwell Manor

Paige had left to tend to a charge and Phoebe was busily typing away at her keyboard.

Piper came downstairs with a laundry basket and had just stepped off the last step when five demons appeared in front of her.

"Oh crap!" she exclaimed as she raised her hands to blow up one of the demons.

"Piper!" cried Phoebe as she rushed to her sister's side.

Piper blew up another demon as Phoebe levitated and kicked one of the demons in the chest. Billie rushed downstairs and threw her antheme into one of the demons. As soon as a demon was vanquished more would appear.

"Paige!" Phoebe cried as she delivered an upper cut to another demon.

Piper froze a fireball as it came close to Phoebe and blew the demon away.

Paige appeared and joined in the fight.

Suddenly the front door was kicked open and Dean, Sam and Bobby were standing there with guns raised.

Dean fired a few shots at the demon that was rushing Phoebe. Piper blew up two more demons.

"Fireball!" cried Paige as she deflected a fireball that was headed toward Sam and lobbed it at the demon to his right blasting it away.

Sam saw the demon from his vision appearing behind Billie. "Billie behind you!"

Billie turned and sent the demon flying into the wall with her telekinesis where it was blown up by Piper.

Phoebe levitated to deal a devastating kick to two demons at the same time.

"Dean! Get down!" Piper cried as she blew up a demon that appeared behind him.

"Thanks," said Dean, as he wondered what it would have been like traveling with her on some of the jobs that he and Sam had done.

"Anytime."

Suddenly there was a scream from upstairs. "Christie!" Billie exclaimed as she ran up the steps.

"Sammy, you go follow her, Bobby and I will stay down here!"

Sam rushed up the steps behind Billie. He saw her enter one of the rooms to the right. When he entered he saw a demon approaching a young blond woman.

"Hey! Dirt bag, get away from her!" cried Billy as she used her power to send the demon against the wall.

Sam fired a few rounds but like last night it only slowed the demon down a little.

"We will have the key!" cried the demon as a fireball appeared in his hand. Billie threw her antheme into the demon's head as he threw the fireball. Billie deflected it as the demon screamed in pain and disappeared.

Sam saw the woman Billie called Christie was huddled on the floor in the corner of the room. Billie rushed to her side and put her arms around Christie.

"It's ok. It's all over now," soothed Billie.

Sam got down onto his knees beside Billie. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah, just a little shaken up I think," said Billie as she ran her hand over Christie's hair.

"Who is she?" asked Sam.

"She's my sister."

Downstairs looked like a war zone. As quickly as the demons had appeared, they suddenly disappeared.

"What the hell?" said Dean as he looked to the others.

"I don't know," said Piper as she surveyed the room. "Lets check on Billie and Sam"

Soon the five of them were in the bedroom upstairs looking at Sam, Billie and Christie.

"Everyone alright?" Piper asked.

"We're ok," said Billie. She explained what had happened.

"As soon as you killed the demon up here the ones downstairs disappeared," said Paige.

"They used the demons downstairs to keep us busy," said Dean.

"The question is why?" said Piper.

"I think they were after Christie, Piper. But the demon said something about a key and that they would have it," said Billie as she slowly helped her sister up and guided her to the bed."

"The key? What key?" Phoebe asked.

"That's what we will have to find out," said Piper with a sigh.

Bobby had been listening silently still trying to absorb everything he had just witnessed. These women had powers and were demon fighters. The boys obviously trusted them.

"Ahem…Sam. Dean. Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

AN: Hope you liked it. Chapter 4 will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Three Witches and The Hunters

Part 4

AN: I don't own Charmed, Supernatural or any of the characters.

Underworld:

"You fool! You were supposed to bring me the witch and instead I lose one of my best demon soldiers!" bellowed the demon Aleder. He was a tall, muscular demon with red hair and cruel, gray eyes. Dressed from head to toe in black he presented an imposing figure. He would be considered handsome if not for the jagged scar that ran from his left ear to the corner of his mouth.

Loz looked into the scowling face of his boss, "It wasn't my fault! Just let me explain!"

"Explain and perhaps I'll give you a second chance."

"We were fighting the charmed ones and keeping them occupied as planned. But then these three guys show up and join the sisters in the fight."

"Three guys? What three guys," Aleder said as he moved closer to his minion.

"I don't know, never seen them before. They just showed up!" Loz squeaked, flinching at the sight of the scar that seemed alive and fiery against the other demon's pale face.

"Very well. We will have to come up with another plan of action," said Aleder.

Breathing a quiet sigh of relief that his boss seemed to have forgiven him, Loz spoke again, "I don't think we should attack the manor again, it would be suicide."

"We won't. Because of this recent blunder they will be on high alert. We'll just wait it out," said Aleder.

"Ok. Will that be all?"

"Yes," Aleder he started, "Oh and there is just one thing. I don't give second chances," he finished as he vanquished Loz with a fireball.

* * *

Halliwell Manor: 

Bobby Singer had seen and heard many things during his years as a demon hunter, but this trumped them all. The three women were witches, good witches, called the charmed ones.

He was in the sunroom with Dean and Sam while Piper and her sisters cleaned up the parlor and demon proofed the downstairs with salt crystals. Billie was charged with putting the crystals upstairs.

"Why didn't you tell me all this before, Dean?" asked Bobby, who sounded a little hurt.

"It's not that we didn't trust you, Bobby." Dean sighed as he ran a hand through his short hair. "We promised that we wouldn't say anything about them being witches."

"We have to be careful and not let ourselves be exposed again." Piper said as she came into the sunroom.

"Again?" Dean questioned, focusing his attention on her.

Piper explained about the whole mess with the demon they had been fighting, of assuming new identities and letting the world think they were dead. But, they couldn't escape their destiny. They came out of hiding with the help of agent Murphy who knew what they were.

Dean thought about the whole Kansas fiasco and agent Hendricks. The case had been dropped against him and Sam after Hendricks saw something no human should ever see. It was eerie how similar the girls' lives were to his and Sam's.

"Your secret is safe with me," Bobby said.

"Thank you. Also thanks for helping us out today too," she finished with a smile.

"Don't mention it," said Dean with a slight grin.

"How did you guys end up here anyway?" asked Piper.

"I had a premonition," said Sam, speaking for the first time.

"You had a premonition? I thought you said you didn't have those anymore," said Phoebe as both she and Paige entered the room.

"It came back somehow," Sam shrugged.

"I wonder…" said Bobby quietly.

"What is it?" Dean asked as he turned his eyes toward the older man.

"Just thinking out loud. Dean, have you told them about the demon we're hunting?"

"No,"

"This is just a wild guess, but could this all be connected somehow," said Bobby.

"Big bad in the West," said Dean thoughtfully.

"Uh…could someone fill us in on what you're talking about?" said Paige with a raised brow.

Dean went on to tell about the portal to hell being opened and the army of demons that had been released. He explained how he and Sam had gotten many of the demons except for one.

"So you think this demon could be in San Francisco?" asked Piper.

"It's possible," said Dean, noting Piper's worried expression.

Billie came in the room and saw all the anxious faces.

"Uh…what's wrong?" asked Billie.

"Cliff notes version, escaped demon from portal to hell on the loose in San Francisco. Sorry, correction, might be on the loose in San Francisco," Paige quipped.

"Not helping, Paige," said Piper.

"Do you think the attack today had something to do with that demon?" asked Phoebe.

"Don't know, maybe. Could be completely wrong about the whole thing," Bobby sighed.

"Actually, you're not entirely wrong," said the Elder Sandra as she appeared in front of the group in a swirl of white lights.

Dean reached for his gun. Piper stopped him by placing her hand on his arm, "No, it's ok. She's an elder; they oversee good magic and good witches. She won't harm us."

"She's right," nodded Sandra.

"Why are you here, Sandra?" asked Paige.

"To give you a warning. A great danger threatens all of us, the greatest you've ever faced. We know of the demon you seek to send back to the portal," Sandra stated as she gazed at Dean, Sam and Bobby. Turning to Piper, Phoebe and Paige she continued, "Charmed ones, your battle is connected to theirs. You must work together in hopes of defeating this evil else the world as we know it will cease."

"Can you tell us where we can find the demon?" asked Piper.

"It is here in San Francisco, but where exactly we don't know."

"The demons that attacked here today, did it have anything to do with their demon?" asked Phoebe.

"No, I don't think so."

"Today, Sam and I killed a demon that said something about a key, that they would have the key. Do you have any idea what that meant?" asked Billie.

"I don't have the answer to that."

"You said their battle is connected to ours. In what way?" Dean said.

"Your battle, are both separate yet connected by a single source. What that source is, the other elders and I don't know."

"What can you tell us!" said an exasperated Piper.

"You must work together to find the answers. For only in your alliance can you hope to achieve victory. Blessed be," Sandra finished before leaving in a flurry of white lights.

Dean, Sam and Bobby could only stare in the direction where Sandra once stood.

"Could she be any more cryptic," Piper muttered.

"Do you have any information at all on this demon?" Phoebe asked, looking at each of the men.

"No, we don't," said Dean, still processing what Sandra had said.

Bobby's cell phone rang, "Excuse me," he said as he left the room.

"Our battles are separate yet connected. What does that mean?" asked Paige as she blew out a frustrated breath

Bobby came back in a minute later, "Boys, could I see you two for a moment? Excuse us ladies. Dean and Sam followed Bobby out of the room.

"Wonder what that's all about?" asked Piper.

* * *

"What is it Bobby?" Dean asked as they stood by the front door.

"I have to get back, trouble at the salvage yard."

"Demon trouble?" asked Sam.

"More like business trouble. Also I want to look at my books and see what information I can get on all this. If you need me back just call," Bobby said. After a brief pause he continued, "I want you to take the Colt."

"The Colt? Did you fix it?" asked Dean in surprise.

"No, and I've tried. Maybe you can, with their help," he said as he went out to his truck to get the Colt.

A moment later he handed the gun to Dean, "Good luck and if you need me, I'm only a phone call away. Well let me say goodbye to everyone."

Five minutes later they watched as Bobby got into his truck and drove away.

When Bobby had driven at least a mile he flipped open his cell phone and pressed some numbers.

"Hello. Missouri? You were right."

* * *

"So what do we do now?" asked Billie as Dean and Sam came back into the room.

"Looks like we're all in this together. As Sandra said we have to put our heads together to fight whatever this is or…" started Piper.

"We're completely screwed," Paige finished.

Piper checked her watch, "I'm going to put dinner on." She turned to Dean and Sam, "Would you like to stay?"

"Oh, we don't want to impose." Dean said, not sure he wanted to do a big family meal.

"Not imposing, besides I always make too much anyway," she smiled. "Phoebe? Paige?"

"Sorry sis, I have a date with Henry," said Paige, looking apologetic.

"I have a date too. Coop set me up with this guy Michael," said Phoebe.

"What about you, Billie?" asked Piper.

"I'm in. What are we having?"

"Pot roast with oven roasted potatoes, carrots, salad and fresh baked apple pie."

Paige and Phoebe groaned. "That's my favorite meal of yours, Piper," whined Phoebe.

"Snooze you lose," Piper laughed. "Now go on and have fun. We can get to work on this tomorrow."

* * *

"Piper, you should open up a restaurant. You'd make a mint," said Dean as he ate a second helping of pie. He didn't know when he'd eaten a meal this good. Most of the time it had been greasy burgers at diners or something resembling food microwaved at a mini mart. 

"Thanks. Actually I use to be a chef at a restaurant called Quake," said Piper with a smile.

"Oh yeah? What happened?" asked Dean. More and more he was finding himself liking Piper Halliwell. He wasn't one to take to people easily. There was just something about her that got to him.

Piper found him to be interesting. There was something about him that caught her attention. She thought he had beautiful eyes, they seemed mysterious yet there was a hint of sadness beneath their depths.

"Had an asshole for a boss," She said as they both laughed. "Now, I own a club called P3. But, maybe one day I'll have that restaurant of my own."

They talked a little bit more. She told him about Prue and how they had found Paige and reformed the power of three. She also talked about Chris and Wyatt. He spoke a little about his dad and how long they had been hunting. Mostly they just enjoyed the company.

* * *

"Do you have demon attacks a lot around here?" Sam asked.

Both he and Billie were in the living room on the couch.

"More or less. This was actually a good day," she laughed.

Sam thought she was beautiful when she laughed.

"Thanks for watching my back today," said Billie.

"No problem," said Sam.

Billie told Sam about Christy. They both talked about college. Sam talked a little about Jess and how he had ended up traveling with Dean.

Sam found Billie to be sweet, adorable and fun to be with.

Billie found herself liking Sam more and more.

* * *

Motel: 

"Whoo! I think I'm going into a food coma," said Dean as he fell backwards onto the bed.

Sam rolled his eyes, "I can't imagine how come. You only had three helpings of dinner and two slices of pie."

"It was a good dinner and I didn't want to be rude when she asked if I wanted more."

"More like you're the bottomless pit," said Sam with a shake of his head as he pulled out two vials of amber colored liquid from the pocket of his jeans.

"What's that?" asked Dean as he studied the vials closely.

"Billie gave them to me. For protection against the demons, just in case."

"Uh huh," said Dean with a smirk.

"What?" said Sam with a furrowed brow.

"Oh nothing," said Dean as he lay back on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower," said Sam as he headed for the bathroom. He could have sworn he heard Dean whistling the kissing in the tree song.

AN: Hope you liked this chapter and that the characters were in character. Will post next chapter soon. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Three Witches and The Hunters

Part 5

I do not own Charmed, Supernatural or any of the characters. The only character that's mine is the demon Aleder (I thought Dumain was the wimpiest demon I had ever seen.)

Halliwell Attic:

Billie stood in front of the pedestal that held the book of shadows, methodically flipping through the pages, hoping to find some answer to what the demon meant by wanting a key. There was nothing in the book about an enchanted key though there were entries about other enchanted objects. She shut the book with a frustrated huff.

"Billie!!" came the terrified voice from Christy's room

"What the…" Billie exclaimed as she ran to her sister's room. When she got there, Christie was seated at the foot of the bed with her hands outstretched and a look of pure terror on her face. The dresser that was placed against the wall at the end of the bed was engulfed in flames. Billie ran to get Christie out of the room.

"What happened!" exclaimed Piper who had heard the scream from downstairs. Seeing the flames she put up her hands and froze the fire.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" sobbed Christy onto Billie's shoulder.

It hit Billie then that Christy had actually spoken. It was the first time she had actually said anything since she'd been found.

"It's ok honey. Everything's all right now," Billie soothed. She glanced at Piper who had grabbed a fire extinguisher from the hall and was now putting out the flames.

"Wha…What's happening to me?" Christy asked as she turned tear filled eyes to Billie.

"I don't know. But it looks like you have a power. You're a fire starter," Billie explained. At the sight of her sister's anxious expression she continued, "It's nothing to worry about. You just have to learn how to control it. Do you know what happened? What started it?"

"I was just laying down and I kept having these flashes of memories, I guess I was dreaming…then I sat up and my head started to hurt and that's when the fire started," she finished with a shaky voice.

"Ok. It's all over now," Billie said softly, hugging Christy close to her. Glancing at Piper, she saw the eldest charmed one worrying her bottom lip.

* * *

Motel:

Dean sat on the edge of his bed studying the colt in his hands. He had been at it for most of the morning but he still couldn't find a way to make it usable again. Hearing the door open, he looked up to see Sam enter with a file under his arm and his laptop.

"Where you been?" asked Dean.

"Library. How's that coming?" Sam said indicating the gun.

"Still trying."

"I did some research to see if there was anymore supernatural type activities and so far nothing," said Sam as he laid his laptop and folder on his bed.

"Quiet before the storm?" Dean replied with a smirk.

"I guess. You know I keep thinking about what that Elder Sandra said about the battles being connected."

"Me too. Two demons?" Dean said, glancing at his younger brother.

"Maybe."

A demon suddenly shimmered in front of the men. The being was of medium height with shoulder length, stringy blond hair, squashed nose and hard black eyes. He was dressed all in black with a long black robe. A fireball appeared in his hand. Dean grabbed one of the guns off the bed and rolled out of the way as the fireball cam near him.

Sam fired a couple of shots at the demon, which slowed him down and seemed to make him angrier. He dodged a fireball thrown at him as Dean fired some shots of his own.

Sam remembered the vials that Billie had given him the other night. Firing a shot, he rolled across the bed to land on the floor in front of the nightstand. Sam quickly opened the drawer to get the vials. He stood up to see Dean get knocked back into the wall by a fireball.

"Dean!" he cried as he threw the vials. The demon screamed in pain before disappearing. Sam ran to his fallen brother and checked his pulse. It was there but weak. He saw the wound on Dean's stomach and the spreading bloodstain. He remembered Paige healing him after the demon attack. Sam carefully picked up his brother and hurried out of the motel room to the impala.

* * *

Halliwell Manor:

Piper glanced up from the book of shadows to see Paige orb into the attic.

"Hi Piper."

"Hey," said Piper with a slight smile as she closed the book

"What's up?" asked Paige as she moved closer to her sister.

"We had a little excitement today."

"Demonic?"

"No. Christy set Gram's dresser on fire, by accident. She has Fire power," explained Piper.

"So she's a fire starter?" said Paige with a nod of her head.

"Yes."

"And this worries you a little?" Paige prompted, noting the grim set of Piper's mouth.

"Yeah. What if that demon was after Christy? Maybe they knew about her being a fire starter."

"Possible. If so, we won't let them get her," said a determined Paige. "Changing the subject. Did you get any more info about this thing we're supposed to fight from your dinner dates last night?"

"It wasn't a date and no we didn't get any more information."

"So, what did you do?" asked Paige with a raised brow.

"Dean and I just talked that's all."

"Just you and Dean?" she smirked.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Yes that's all. Changing the subject again, how did your date go with Henry?"

"It was great. I told Henry I was a witch and he took it very well.

"Good to hear. Seems like a good guy."

"Yes he is," Paige smiled.

A sudden pounding on the front door interrupted them. Piper went to the window and saw Sam holding an injured Dean. Both Paige and Piper rushed downstairs to the front door.

"What happened?" asked Piper as Sam rushed in holding Dean. She guided him to the living room where Sam placed Dean gently onto the couch. Billie entered the living room after hearing all the commotion from upstairs.

"It was a demon attack!" cried Sam as Paige placed her hands over Dean's wound.

As before, a warm golden light appeared from her hands as she concentrated on the injury. After a moment the wound was completely healed. Dean awoke with a gasp and glanced around the room.

Piper felt a rush of relief as Dean woke up.

"What happened?" asked Dean, as he sat up, "I remember something punching me in the gut and I blacked out."

"You were hit by a fire ball," said Sam.

"Did we get the demon?" asked Dean, feeling a little ticked that the Demon knocked him out like that.

"Yeah, we did. The vials that Billie gave us did the trick."

"Good."

"Did the demon say anything?" asked Piper.

"No, he just showed up," said Dean.

"I think someone didn't like that you helped us out the other day," said Piper.

"Could be right. Must have made someone nervous," said Paige.

* * *

After talking a little more it was decided that it might be safer for Sam and Dean to stay at the Manor. Since they would be working together it would be easier than going back and forth from the hotel to the house.

After returning with their things and getting settled in their rooms, Sam found Billie and Christy talking in the kitchen.

"Hi Sam," said Billie.

"Hey," he said. Sam noted Christy looking at him nervously.

"Christy, it's all right. He's a friend. His name is Sam Winchester. Sam this is my sister Christy Jenkins."

"Hi Sam," said Christy shyly.

"Hi Christy."

Dean and Piper looked through the book of shadows to see if he recognized the demon that had attacked him and Sam. Unfortunately there was nothing there. In all the years that he had been demon hunting, he'd never come across anything like the demons listed in that book.

Later that evening, Dean was in his room reading through his dad's journal again. There was a gentle knock at the door. Opening it, he saw Piper standing there.

"Hi, I brought you some towels," she said as he let her in.

Piper placed them on top of the dresser to the left of the door.

"Thanks," said Dean, noting not for the first time how beautiful she was.

"Don't mention it. Well, guess I'll see you in the morning," she said, as she turned to leave.

"Who was Penny Halliwell?" asked Dean, wondering if he was really asking because he wanted to know or if he wanted her to stay a little longer.

Piper turned back to look at strangely. "She was my grandmother. She raised us after mom died. How did you know about her?"

Dean walked back to the bed and picked up the journal. "She was listed in my dad's journal."

Piper moved closer to him and sat down bedside him on the bed. "How did your dad know Grams?"

"According to this, in 1986 she helped him and Bobby with a difficult hunt," Dean explained as he showed her the small notation in the journal.

Piper thought for a moment, "You know, I think that was the time she sent me and my sisters to stay with her friend Gail for a few days. We would always ask where did she go but she never said anything. Huh."

"Bobby said she was always on his case about something," he chuckled.

"I can believe that. She was a force to be reckoned with," Piper finished with a laugh. "Um…I'd better check on Wyatt and Chris. Goodnight Dean," she said as she got up and moved toward the door.

"Goodnight Piper. And uh…thanks again."

"Anytime."

AN: Hope you liked chapter 5. Reviews and suggestions greatly appreciated. Next chapter soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Three Witches and The Hunters

Part 6

I do not own Charmed, Supernatural or any of the characters.

Dean woke slowly, to the smell of coffee brewing. For a moment he thought he was back at the motel and that Sam must have come in with the usual containers of java. Then the events of yesterday came back to him. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked at his watch that rested on the nightstand; and saw that the time was nearly 7:30. A smile lifted the corner of his mouth as he thought _if anyone had told him that he and Sam would be working with witches or even staying in the home of one them, he'd have kicked their ass and then shouted Cristo._

He'd actually gone on the laptop the other night while Sam was asleep and had done some checking into Piper's club and saw while it did well and hosted some hot bands, it wasn't making her rich. She wasn't using her powers to enhance her life financially like those other witches they had dealt with. That realization filled him with a sense of relief, a feeling that he didn't stop to question. Dean then got up and headed for the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

"Come on sweetie, don't play with your food. Just a few more bites for Mommy?" said Piper as she wiped Wyatt's face with a napkin and placed a kiss on his head. Moving on to Chris she smoothed his hair away from his forehead before planting a kiss, "How are you doing peanut?"

She looked up and saw Dean come into the kitchen. _No man should be that gorgeous first thing in the morning _she thought.

"Morning," said Piper with a smile.

"Morning," he said, smiling at her and the kids.

"Want some coffee?" she asked, moving toward the coffee pot.

"Thanks," he answered, taking a seat at the kitchen island.

"Black with two sugars, right?" she said, handing him the steaming mug.

"Give the lady a prize," he smiled as he looked back at Wyatt and Chris.

"You have very cute kids," he said turning his attention back to her.

"Thanks. Though they can be a handful sometimes," she chuckled.

"I'll bet," Dean laughed. He could see the love that she had for her children in her eyes.

The ringing of the phone shattered the brief silence.

"Excuse me," she said, grabbing the remote phone and clicking it on. "Yes? What…great so glad they confirmed. Ok then we are all set. Thanks." As she hung up the phone she saw Dean playing with both Wyatt and Chris, he was talking with them and making funny faces which made them laugh. Dean had also somehow gotten Wyatt to finish off his breakfast. It was the cutest sight she had ever seen.

* * *

Sam came out of his room after getting dressed and nearly bumped into Billie in the hallway.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey. Sleep well?" asked Billie?

"Like a rock actually. Best sleep I've had in a while," he said with a smile

"Good," she replied. _Ok, those dimples of his should seriously be outlawed. _

"Thanks for those potions you gave me. Saved our necks," said Sam as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his well-worn jeans. "How's your sister?"

"She's good. So glad she's talking. I think she's still a little freaked out over what happened yesterday."

"What happened?" asked Sam, as he leaned back against the wall beside him.

"She accidentally set the bedroom dresser on fire with her power. She's a fire starter."

"Wow. She'd never shown this power before?"

"No. I didn't even know if she had any powers until yesterday. But, I'm going to try to help her control them," said Billie.

"I've been thinking about that demon we killed and what he said about a key. When you found Christy, did she have anything with her?" asked Sam.

"No. She was basically just dressed in rags. She had no objects with her," said Billie

"Does she remember anything about her captors."

"Not a thing. I even asked if they ever said anything about a key. She didn't remember anything."

"I'm sure we'll find the answer," said Sam as he put a hand on Billie's shoulder.

"I hope so."

* * *

Outside the manor the demon Aleder stood, hidden among the few trees in the neighborhood, and observed the house. The plan to dispose of the charmed one's helpers had failed. They had proven more resourceful than previously anticipated. He had to get to that witch inside.

"Attacking them again now would be pointless." Said a voice directly behind him.

Whirling around his eyes rested on a tall, willowy woman, with shoulder length red hair and hazel eyes. She was dressed simply in jeans, green blouse and sneakers. Anyone seeing them would think they were neighbors or friends having a chat.

"Who the hell are you?" Aleder asked coldly, as he produced a fireball in his hand.

The strange woman's mouth lifted slightly in a tight smile, "I'm someone who help you get what you want," flicking her hand to make the fireball disappear.

His eyes narrowed, "What exactly do you think I want?"

"That witch in there. You also want to be rid of the charmed ones, just as I want to be rid of Sam and Dean Winchester."

"So you know the allies of the charmed ones?" he asked.

"Yes, they have been a thorn in my side for long enough."

Aleder's mouth lifted at the right corner; because of the scar it was a ghastly sight. Looking her over almost rudely he replied, "Now, why would I need help from your kind."

"There was a time when both your kind and mine worked together," she said.

"Very long time ago."

The woman's eyes turned black as she hissed, "We can stand here all day and discuss who is better than whom or we can devise a plan to rid us of both our problems and take the world as we want!"

Aleder was silent for a moment before speaking, "Very well. We should work out an agreement for our…ah… partnership."

"Good," she replied as her eyes went back to their hazel color. "Meet me tomorrow at this address," she said handing him a piece of paper, "Oh and the name is Lillith."

"Aleder," he replied before shimmering away.

* * *

"Hey Sam, you come here for a second?" said Dean as he called his brother from the hallway into his room.

"What is it, Dean?"

They all planned to work together in the attic that evening once Phoebe and Paige got to the manor.

"I think we should tell them about the colt. I tried working on it today and even went out to an abandoned field to see if it worked, and nothing," said Dean.

"Think you're right. I mean it couldn't hurt to ask them."

"Yeah," said Dean as he grabbed the colt and put it behind him underneath his shirt.

* * *

Once everyone was gathered in the attic the all sat at the long table. Sam, Dean and Piper sat on one side while Billie, Phoebe and Paige sat on the other.

Dean took the gun from behind him and laid it on the table. He explained the history of the gun and it's ability to kill any demon, he also told of how he and Sam had finally destroyed the yellow-eyed demon that had killed their mother.

"Bobby and I have tried to fix it with no luck. So, Sam and I thought maybe you three could take a look."

"We don't really know anything about guns, so I don't see how much help we can be with this," said Phoebe as she took the gun into her hands. As soon as she touched the cool steel she was pulled into a premonition. When she came out of it she saw everyone staring at her with anxious expressions.

"What's wrong?" asked Phoebe.

"You were out of it for about five minutes. Are you ok?" asked Sam with a concerned look.

"What did you see Phoebes? Something about the future?" asked Piper as she placed her hand over her younger sister's hand.

"No. I saw the past," she replied still a little shaken from the premonition. It had been a long time since she had a past vision.

"Wait, you can see the past too?" asked Dean.

"Yeah. I'm able to see both the past and the future. I think I saw Samuel Colt himself and flashes of him working on the gun."

"Did you see anything else?" asked Sam.

"He was working with someone. He said a name…Laura. Piper, she had your power."

Piper looked at her sister in shock. Rushing over to the desk by the wall in the attic she opened up the drawer and pulled out the family tree. Unrolling the parchment, she laid it out flat onto the table for the others to see.

Piper ran her finger over the names of her ancestors until she came across the name Laura. "Laura Warren. Born 1810. Died 1835. You didn't happen to get a look at this Laura did you Phoebes?"

"Actually, I did. But it was only a flash. You're not going to believe this, but she looked like a young version of Grams."

"Wow," said Paige as she continued to look at the family tree.

"Do you know anything about this Laura Warren? Any tales?" asked Dean who was still a little shocked at what he had just learned.

"No. Maybe Grams knew a little, I don't know," said Piper quietly.

"So, I guess your grandmother didn't write anything down huh?" asked Sam

"Nope. But I think we can still get some answers," said Paige.

"How?" Dean asked.

* * *

Sam and Dean watched as the girls set candles in a circle to summon the spirit of their dead grandmother.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige chanted together: Hear these words, hear my cry Spirit from the other side Come to me, I summon thee cross now the great divide.

A swirl of lights appeared and the spirit of an attractive older woman in her fifties formed. She stepped from the circle and became corporeal. Casting her eyes upon the group she smiled a gentle smile, "Hello dears," said Penny Halliwell.

AN: Please review. Hope you like this chapter. Suggestions greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Three Witches and The Hunters

Part 7

AN: I own nothing except for the demon characters Aleder.

_Piper, Phoebe and Paige chanted together: "Hear these words, hear my cry Spirit from the other side Come to me, I summon thee cross now the great divide."_

_A swirl of lights appeared and the spirit of an attractive older woman in her fifties formed. She stepped from the circle and became corporeal. Casting her eyes upon the group she smiled a gentle smile, "Hello dears," said Penny Halliwell._

* * *

Sam watched the scene in open-mouthed fascination. He had seen his fair share of ghosts and spirits, but all of them had been evil. This one was definitely not evil. He cast a sidelong glance at Dean who stood watching them quietly, his expression unreadable.

"Hi Grams," said Piper as she hugged the older woman. Phoebe and Paige followed suit.

Penny then set her eyes on the two young men in the room and her expression softened, "Hello, Dean and Sam."

Dean's eyes widened, "How did you know our names?"

"I know a lot about you. So sorry about your father. He was a good man."

"Thanks," said Sam who had come out of his stupor.

"Well, then girls," Penny said as she turned her attention back to her granddaughters, "Is there a problem?"

Piper told Grams about the demon that had escaped from the portal to hell; of Elder Sandra's warning of a great battle; and Phoebe's premonition of the past.

"Do you know anything about Laura Warren?" asked Piper.

"Not a lot, just bits and pieces," Penny said as she moved to sit on the couch. "The story I heard was that she didn't follow the traditional roles of women during that era. She was different, not like other women."

"You mean she was…" started Paige with raised eyebrows.

"No," Grams chuckled before continuing, "She marched to the beat of her own drummer. A renegade if you will."

"Grams, I had a vision of the past and it looked like Laura was helping Samuel Colt with this gun," said Phoebe as she held the gun in her hand, "Have you ever heard of this type of gun, one that can kill any demon?"

Going by Gram's shocked expression Piper guessed the answer was no.

"Laura could have helped him, as I said before she was a renegade. But, if she did help create this type of gun, she died before she could make a notation in the book of shadows."

"Great, so we have no way of knowing how to get that gun working again," said Piper in frustration as she looked toward Dean.

"Dear, you girls are the Charmed ones. I'm sure if all of you here put your heads together you can repair that gun, even put a little charmed power to it," finished Grams with a smirk.

"I could check Magic School," said Billie.

"Magic school?" said Dean and Sam at the same time.

"Yeah. Surprised us too when we found out. It has a library with all kinds of books on magical items, theories and everything. It's protected by good magic; evil can't get in. Or at least that was true before Zankou, or did you forget that demons have taken it over," she finished with a glance back at Billie.

"I'll be careful," argued Billie.

"No, it's too dangerous," finished Piper with a determined look on her face.

"Maybe my friend Speedy can help," said Paige.

"Speedy?" asked Phoebe.

"Remember the mechanic, my charge?" said Paige.

"Right. Might not be such a bad idea," Phoebe replied in agreement.

Dean felt like he was getting a headache listening to all this.

Turning to Sam and Dean, Penny asked, "Now, what about this demon that you're looking for?"

Dean told Penny how the portal had been opened and that an army of demons had escaped. They were able to send all the demons back to hell except for one.

"Do you know anything about the demon?" asked Grams.

"That he was the leader of the demon army, but he managed to escape," replied Dean.

"Uggh!" exclaimed Paige as she held the side of her head.

"What's wrong?" asked Phoebe.

"The Elders are calling me," said Paige looking a little surprised.

"Maybe they have information on the demon," reasoned Piper.

"I'll be back," said Paige as she disappeared in white lights.

"Mrs. Halliwell," began Dean.

"You can call me Penny."

"Penny, You mentioned the book of shadows. Piper and I looked through the book to identify the demon that attacked Sam and me at the motel. Now, I've been demon hunting a long time, but I've never come across any of the type of demons that are in that book. Why are they different and the salt guns don't seem to phase them?"

Grams stood up and tented her hands beneath her chin, "The demons that you fight," she started, addressing both Dean and Sam, "are lost souls of real people. Long ago there was a great chasm and hundreds of demons escaped and went to the underworld."

"Underworld?" asked Dean with a raised brow.

"Demon hideout," answered Piper.

"Yes, it became the residence for evil beings. It wasn't long before they began to fight among themselves. One side wanted to gain control of the above world by mingling with the humans. The other wanted to cause death and destruction to every living thing. The demons my girls fight thought the ones that you fight were foolish and weak and the feeling was mutual. Your demons left the underworld and many were sent back to hell by hunters of the past."

The room was transfixed as Grams continued her tale.

"Our demons began to evolve so to speak. They would possess a body and mate with a human, sire children and take them back to the underworld. Sometimes they mated with evil magical beings. That is why they now have a physical body. The salt guns will slow them down a little but will not vanquish them. Only a witch's spell or potion will work."

Paige orbed back into the attic looking grim faced and pale. Piper and Phoebe rushed to their baby sister and guided her to the couch. "What's wrong sweetie?" asked Phoebe as she held Paige's hand.

Taking a deep breath, Paige said, "That was Sandra summoning me. She said that she and the other Elders now know who the demon is that Dean and Sam are looking for."

"Who is he," asked Dean as he stood up and moved to stand in front of her.

Paige gazed up at him, "You mean who is she. Her name is Lillith."

"Lillith?" asked Phoebe wide eyed.

"Lillith as in Adam's first wife, bringer of disease and death, Lillith?" said Piper, as her voice got higher with each word.

"Yeah, so now we know who they have to fight," said Paige, indicating Dean and Sam. "Now, we just have to find out who our big bad is."

Dean was silent a moment before speaking, "Sandra said our battles were separate and connected. What if Lillith is working with your demon?"

"Is it possible? I mean, I know you said that our demons and their demons went their separate ways," said Sam.

"I've learned over the years that anything is possible. Now more than ever, we need to fix that gun and find out who Lillith is working with," said Grams.

Paige's friend got at many books as he could from the magic school library without being detected. Whatever books he took were replaced with fake books as not to raise suspicion.

Grams was sent back to the ghostly plane but not before saying that they should all look out for each other.

Dean and Sam gave each of the girls a talisman that would protect them from being possessed. He also thought it a good idea to put the talisman on Wyatt and Chris just to be safe. It was the same symbol that was tattooed on both Sam and Dean's chests.

* * *

Piper sat on the couch in the family room with a large book on her lap. Three more books of the same size were piled next to her.

"Like a hand?" asked Dean as he stood by the couch.

"Sure," she replied, patting the seat to the right of her that was free of books.

As Dean sat down she handed him a book that looked like it had seen better days and had at least a thousand pages. Doing research was his least favorite thing to do. That was more Sam's thing.

"What are we looking for exactly?"

"Anything on enchanted weapons or how to enchant weapons," she replied with a smile at him. She had a feeling that this was not his sort of thing but she appreciated the help.

"It was interesting seeing your grandmother. Uh…so you can call any spirit you want?" asked Dean.

"Pretty much. Sometimes the spirit called won't always come to you."

Dean only nodded silently. Piper wondered what he was thinking.

After about an hour Piper put the book down with a groan. She then started to rub her shoulder to get the kinks out.

"I can help with that, if it's ok?" said Dean with a half smile.

"Thanks," said Piper, as Dean's hands started to gently massage her shoulders. "Feels good," she said as the tension left her shoulders. "Great hands."

"So I've been told," he smirked.

Piper just rolled her eyes at the comment and chuckled. The guy was a charmer. She was definitely attracted to him. Maybe Phoebe was right; she should live a little and have some fun. What's a little harmless flirtation with a hot guy for as long as it lasts?

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah, much better," she smiled.

"Wanna take a break?" asked Dean.

"Sure. Lets get something to drink," said Piper.

* * *

Piper headed for the kitchen with Dean behind her.

"Beer? Soda?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Beer's good."

He watched her as she got two beers from the fridge. What was it about Piper Halliwell that just got to him like no other woman? Sure she was hot, in fact all three of the Halliwell sisters were, but Piper seemed to outshine them both. But it was more than just that. She was fun to be with and was one smart chick. Though he'd ever admit this to Sam, but he found smart girls a real turn on. Not to mention Piper was one kick ass demon fighter. Leo was one lucky bastard.

"Here you go," she said as she handed him the bottle.

"Thanks." Dean noticed the flyer on the fridge, "Blue Oyster Club is playing at P3 tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, finally got them confirmed. Took forever," she finished with a shake of her head.

"Woman after my own heart. Might have to go to your club tomorrow night," he smiled.

"I'll set you up with the best seat in the house. Just let the man at the door know you're a friend of the boss," she said laughing as Dean joined in.

After a moment she turned serious, "Do you think we can win this?"

Dean gazed into her chocolate brown eyes, "Someone once told me, that in some situations all you can do is have faith."

Piper nodded in agreement before clinking her beer bottle to his.

AN: Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews much appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Three Witches and The Hunters

Part 8

AN: I own nothing except for the character Aleder.

Billie sat at the table in the conservatory hunched over her laptop that sunny morning. She was so engrossed in her reading that she didn't notice Sam approaching her.

"Find anything?" asked Sam who was carrying a book tucked under his arm.

Billie gave a little yelp of surprise before looking up to see Sam standing next to her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he said with an apologetic smile before placing the book on the table.

"It's ok. I was looking up information on Lilith. From what I've read so far, she's a nasty one," she grimaced.

Sam pulled up a chair beside Billie to look at the monitor. "Yes she is. There're many ancient stories about her. One story has her as a female demon of the night who supposedly flies around searching for newborn children either to kidnap or strangle them. And the other is of her being the first wife of Adam…" Sam noticed Billie staring at him. "Sorry, about that. I get on a subject and start rambling," he grinned.

"Don't apologize, and you weren't rambling," she assured him while fingering the talisman around her neck.

"Looks good on you," he said, noticing how the sunlight made her hair seem even more golden.

"Thanks. It's interesting. Don't think I've ever seen anything like it before," she replied, gazing into his eyes.

"It's one of the things me and Dean picked up in our travels," he replied with a slight grin.

_There's that dimple again. _"Um…I've also been scrying on here trying to pick up any demonic activity," she said, turning her attention back to the computer screen.

"You scry for demons on your laptop?" asked Sam impressed.

"Yeah. Actually developed it myself. When I first noticed my powers a few years ago I trained myself so that I could go after the demon that took Christy."

"Do your parents have powers?" asked Sam.

"No. Christy and I are the only ones. Think it skipped a generation or something."

Sam only nodded. After a moment he spoke again, "Uh…I was thinking about going to P3 tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me. You know take a little break from all this."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked coyly.

"Yeah. Guess I am," he grinned

"I'd love to but, I don't know about leaving Christy all by herself…"

"Billie! Could I see you for a sec?" said Phoebe as she poked her head in.

"Uh…sure. Excuse me a minute," Billie said with a raised brow as she got up to go out into the hall with Phoebe.

"I'll stay with Christy. I'll be here anyway. I want to do some research on all this," said Phoebe in a hushed tone.

"Were you listening in the whole time?" Billie asked in a shocked whisper.

"No, of course not. I walked in on where he asked you out."

"I can't ask you to do that. Aren't you going out with this Michael guy?" said Billie.

"Didn't work out. Never mind that, you should go out and have some fun," Phoebe prodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, go tell Sam you'll go out with him tonight," Phoebe said giving Billie a gentle push back into the conservatory.

"Alright. Alright," Billie said laughing as she returned to her seat next to Sam.

* * *

Underworld: Demon Lair

Aleder shimmered in with Lilith; soon they were surrounded by a group of angry looking demons. One of the demons, who was of medium height, with short black hair and brown eyes snarled, "What is she doing here?" as he glared at her in contempt.

"Enough!" Aleder bellowed as he stared them all down, "The witch we are after is under the protection of the charmed ones as we know. Our attempts to retrieve her have failed miserably."

"So what do we do now?" asked the demon named Java.

"Lilith here has agreed to join us in the fight to get the witch back. We have set up a plan to make the witch realize her destiny. We need to summon the Triad."

"There were some murmurs among the other demons at the mention of her name.

"The Triad?! They will destroy us if we tell them the witch got away. They entrusted us with her!" said Java.

"We have no choice! They are the only ones who can get her back! Lilith feels she can persuade the Triad to show us leniency," said Aleder.

"Why are we trusting her? She's not one of us," said a skinny, bald demon.

Aleder destroyed the bald demon with an energy ball, "Any further questions?" he asked as his eyes surveyed the room.

The other demons backed off as they saw that their leader obviously was now in alliance with the outsider demon.

"You know that once we summon them there's no turning back," said Java darkly.

"I'm well aware of that. Go prepare the ritual," said Aleder as he and Lilith stormed off deeper into the lair.

* * *

P3 Club:

"You weren't kidding when you said best seat in the house," Dean laughed as he looked out onto the stage where Blue Oyster Cult was playing another number. The club had a good-sized crowd. From what he could see, it was a nice place; very different from the bars he would usually go to.

"Glad you approve," she smiled.

They talked about what type of music they liked, Dean found out that Piper liked many different types of music, but was an Aerosmith and Stones fan at heart.

Both he and Piper sat in the private booth of her club; he was drinking a beer while she sipped a Perrier. He was dressed in his usual shirt, jeans and combat boots. Piper wore black slacks, dressy tank top and flats. Her hair was in soft waves around her face. Dean thought she was the hottest woman in the place.

"So, how did you come up with the name P3 anyway?" Dean asked, taking a pull of his beer.

"It stood for Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. It symbolized the three of us. After she died I actually had it taken down, too many painful memories. Now it stands for Piper, Phoebe and Paige. She really helped pulled this family back together again," she smiled.

Dean nodded in understanding.

"Ok, enough about me. What about you?" asked Piper.

"What about me," he said with a raised brow.

"Tell me something about yourself. I feel like you know almost everything about me," she joked.

Dean didn't like to talk about himself much. It was hard getting close to people in his line of work especially when you had to leave.

"Not much more about me to tell."

"Man of mystery, huh?" Piper said. She wondered why he was closed off and what made him that way.

"Something like that," he replied with a slight grin.

* * *

"Hey guys!" said Paige.

Piper looked up and saw her sister standing there with her boyfriend Henry.

"Hi Paige, you two having fun?" asked Piper.

"We're having a great time," Paige replied with a smile, "The band is hot."

"Dean, this is Paige's boyfriend Henry. Henry, this is Dean," said Piper.

Both men shook hands.

"Be right back, need to powder my nose," said Piper, getting up from her seat.

"Me too," said Paige as she walked away with her sister.

Dean looked at Henry and asked, "Why do chicks always go to the bathroom in pairs?"

"That's the question for the ages, dude," said Henry with a smirk.

* * *

"Looks like Billie and Sam are having fun," said Piper as she eyed them watching the band play. Billie was in front of Sam, leaning back against him while he had his arms around her middle.

"Yup. Sorry Phoebe had to be stuck at home," said Paige.

"Well, Coop is with her. He was there when I left. Though she denies it, I think she likes him and he likes her," laughed Piper.

"She's not the only one in denial," said Paige staring pointedly at Piper.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Dean were looking pretty cozy over there when Henry and I walked up."

"We're just friends. Besides, we're all working together to fight the big bad," said Piper as she twirled the end of her hair.

"Uh huh. Well he's been watching you every few minutes ever since we left the table."

"You're imagining things," said Piper, as she turned her eyes back toward the booth where Dean and Henry were talking. Dean turned his head as if feeling her eyes on him and gave her a little wave.

"Whatever. I think you two would be cute together," said Paige as she picked up her drink from the bar and they walked back to the booth.

* * *

Halliwell Manor:

"Any luck?" asked Coop as he looked up from one of the books from magic school.

"Not yet. This is tiring. Glad Billie and my sisters are having fun at least."

"You could be having fun too," he said, "Not my fault you reject every guy I send your way. We've been at this for months."

"Every guy? Coop, it was one guy. One!"

"Michael was a nice guy and everything. He was crazy about you."

"Well, it just didn't work out he wasn't the one," said Phoebe.

"One way or another I will find you your dream guy."

"I just think you don't know what I want," said Phoebe with a shake of her head.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Coop countered.

"Trust me, you have no idea."

"So, why don't you enlighten me," he said.

"You," she said with a sigh. Getting up she continued, "And I know it's impossible because of rules and everything…"

Coop got and took her in his arms, "Shh," He said as they kissed passionately.

* * *

Later that evening:

"I had a great time. Thanks," said Billie as she and Sam stood outside the room to her door.

"I had fun too. I uh…guess I'll see you in the morning," he said.

"Goodnight," she whispered, as she stood on tiptoes and gave him a light kiss on the lips before going into her room.

With a smile on his face, Sam turned and went to his own room.

* * *

Dean watched from the doorway of the kids' room as Piper checked on the boys. He thought she was a wonderful mom. After she kissed her children goodnight, she joined Dean out in the hallway.

"The munchkins ok?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, they're sleeping like logs."

"Good. Had fun tonight," he said as he gazed into her eyes.

"Me too. Been a while," she grinned.

"Yeah. Well, goodnight," he said, his gaze falling to her pretty pink lips.

He didn't know what came over him, but he found himself leaning over to capture her lips with his. She seemed to freeze at first but then responded. It was a brief kiss but it shook him to his core.

AN: Hope you liked this chapter. Thank you to all the reviewers who reviewed the previous chapters. So happy you're enjoying the story. I thought I'd give them all a fluffy moment in this chapter before the action and angst in the future chapters. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Three Witches and The Hunters

Part 9

AN: I own nothing. This chapter deals with the episode Last Temptation of Christy. For story purposes it's been tweaked a little. I just wanted to give my interpretation of how Dean would have handled Simon Marks.

Halliwell Manor: bedroom

Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose and put down the book, which he had been reading for the past hour, onto the bed. It was getting frustrating; he was beginning to wonder if they'd ever find the answers that they wanted. He needed a break. Getting up he headed out the room to go downstairs.

* * *

Entering the conservatory, he saw Wyatt playing with his toys. Delicious smells of something baking wafted from the kitchen. He wondered what Piper was making.

"Hey little man. How ya doin?" Dean said as he got down onto the floor with Wyatt. The little boy flashed him a bright smile, which Dean returned.

He liked Wyatt and Chris. They were great kids. One night he found them on the couch together asleep. Wyatt had his arm protectively over Chris's smaller form. Dean had a flashback of him and Sam as kids.

Wyatt showed him one of the toy cars that he had been playing with.

"Nice truck," he said, taking the toy that was painted fire engine red. Soon both were pretending to race with the little cars.

"Ah, Master Wyatt, it's an honor," said Simon Marks as he suddenly appeared as if out of thin air and bowed to Wyatt.

Dean was on his feet in a flash, taking a protective stance in front of Wyatt. His hand reached for the familiar weight of his gun behind him. He then remembered he didn't have it with him, that he had left it upstairs locked in the nightstand by his bed.

"No need to be alarmed, Harry. I'm Simon Theotus Reginald Marks."

Dean looked the strange man up and down. This clown sounded like he was British, sissy accent and all. _Why did he call me Harry?_

"Uh, look pal. I don't know who you are…" Dean started before being interrupted by Simon again.

"I am Simon Theo…."

"Don't go though all the names again. Got it the first time," said Dean rolling his eyes.

"Harry, you must understand that your kind and my kind simply can't co-mingle. There is a reason why mortals should stick to their own. Well, actually, there are a few reasons."

"Listen, uh…Simon…right? I think you got the wrong guy. Name's not Harry, got it?"

"Simon, what are you doing here?" said an exasperated Paige as she walked up behind him.

"Ah my dear, I was just explaining to Harry here why I am to be your mate and that he is just not suitable," said Simon.

"Simon! Number one his name is Henry. Number two this is Dean, a friend of ours," said Paige as she threw Dean an apologetic look before ushering Simon out of the room toward the front door.

_If that guy's after Paige, my money's on Henry _thought Dean as he went back down on the floor to play with Wyatt.

* * *

Underworld: Demon Lair:

Within the dank catacombs of the underworld, demons stood around a boiling pot hanging over a fire. The demon named Java looked to Aleder worriedly.

"You realize that once we summon them there is no turning back," said Java.

"Let's get on with it," said Lilith in an icy tone.

"Yes, let's proceed," said Aleder as his eyes glittered dangerously.

Java raised an eyebrow, wondering what hold Lilith had on Aleder that she could come in here as if she owned the place. He formed a fireball in his hands and threw it into the pot. The pot flared and black tendrils of smoke appeared from its depths. The smoke rose and swirled until it separated into three columns, the columns then materialized into three robed figures.

"Why have you summoned us?" Asmodeus, the third triad demon asked coldly.

"My lords. The witch has escaped," Java replied, his eyes downcast.

"How could you let her escape? Why did you not summon us sooner!" the second triad demon named Candor said in a menacing tone.

"You have failed us, just as I predicted you would!" said Baliel, the first triad demon, in the same tone.

"We didn't fail you! For fifteen years we kept her for you and now…" began Java.

Candor shot fire from his eyes and mouth to vanquish Java.

"We mustn't let our anger get the better of us. We must see the bigger picture," said Asmodeus, the third member of the triad, as he walked past Candor.

"There is no bigger picture without the witch. She is the key," said Candor.

"Without her we can't possibly get the power we need. We should destroy this pitiful bunch now where they stand before anything else goes wrong," said Baliel.

"The witch was rescued by her sister," said Aleder.

"So?" Candor replied.

"The charmed ones are protecting her," Aleder explained. If the demon was nervous he didn't let it show.

"The charmed ones?" questioned Baliel.

"Yes, it is true and they are being aided by two hunters, Dean and Sam Winchester," said Lilith speaking up for the first time.

"Who are you?" asked Candor coldly.

"I'm Lilith, my lords."

"You are an outsider! What business have you here!" growled Baliel, his eyes beginning to glow."

"Wait! I can help you get the witch back and make her realize her destiny," said Lilith.

"We've been working on a plan to get the witch back and on our side," said Aleder.

For a moment the triad members were silent. "Get her back and don't lose her again!" said Asmodeus, before he and the other triad members disappeared.

* * *

Halliwell Manor:

Dean thought he heard a noise from the kitchen. "Be right back," he told Wyatt, before moving himself off the floor. When he reached the kitchen, he saw Piper standing in front of the sink running water over her left palm.

"You ok?" asked Dean as he moved closer to stand next to her by the sink.

"Yeah, just burned my hand a little taking the cupcakes out of the oven," she said with a grimace.

Dean looked around and saw at least two-dozen cupcakes cooling on racks on top of the counter. Half had chocolate frosting and the other half vanilla frosting.

"Making them for Wyatt's school tomorrow. They're having a party in his class," she replied in answer to his questioning look.

"They look good." Dean took her injured hand and inspected the damage, "Not too bad. Got some burn cream if you want?"

"Thanks," she smiled, slowly taking her hand out of his. She saw the corner of his mouth quirk in a slight grin as if holding back a laugh. "What?" she asked, finding herself laughing too.

"You have frosting on your nose and cheek," he said with a grin, grabbing a dishtowel from the counter and gently wiping her face.

"Thanks again," she smiled, taking the towel from him.

Dean cupped the side of her face with his right hand, the pad of his thumb tracing her bottom lip. He wanted to kiss her just like he'd wanted to that night they came home from P3. No kiss had ever affected him that way before. What was happening to him?

He captured her lips with his. The kiss started gently then grew more passionate as Piper wrapped her arms around his neck.

Piper felt like she was spinning. She hadn't felt like this since Leo.

The ding from the oven timer broke through their haze.

"Saved by the bell," said Dean, his voice low and husky.

Piper just rolled her eyes and laughed as she took her arms from his neck to take the cupcakes from the oven.

* * *

Sam and Billie sat beside each other at the table in the attic pouring over more books.

"Hey! Think I found something," said Sam.

"What?" Billie replied, scooting over closer to him.

"A passage right here about rare objects and there is something about enchanting certain weapons," said Sam.

Billie read the passage, a smile growing on her face, "Yes! This has got to be it," she said, pumping her fist in the air,"You are a genius," Billie said as she grabbed Sam's face and gave him a big kiss.

"Oh…I…I'm sorry," stammered Billie feeling a little embarrassed.

"Don't be," he smiled, leaning in for another one.

"Ahem!" said Paige entering the attic.

"Paige! I think we have the answer to fix the Colt," Billie as she picked up the book and ran toward Paige.

"And it was down Sam's throat?" Paige replied with a smirk.

"Ha. Ha very funny…not! Take a look at this," Billie said, turning the large book around so Paige could read.

Paige read what was written, "Looks good. I'll call Phoebe and we'll all meet here early tonight to work on the Colt."

They were interrupted by the sound of Paige's cell going off. "Hello," said Paige. She heard what sounded like metal clanking together and then Henry's voice. "Paige! Do you know anything about duels?"

"Henry?" Paige said as she lost connection, "Uh…I have to go. Be back soon," she said before disappearing in white lights.

"What was that all about," asked Sam as he stood up and moved closer to Billie.

"I don't know. Something about Henry, I guess," Billie replied.

"I'll go find Dean and Piper and tell them what we found," said Sam.

* * *

Coming down the stairs, Sam thought he heard Dean's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Dean?" said Sam entering the kitchen.

"Hey, Sammy," said Dean who was sitting in one of the chairs by the kitchen island while Piper stood on the other side frosting cupcakes.

"Hi Sam," said Piper with a smile.

"I think we have the answer to fix the Colt. It was in one of the books."

"Good job," said Dean.

"Finally," said Piper sounding relieved.

"Paige said that she would call Phoebe so that we could work together here tonight."

"Good idea," said Piper.

Piper saw Dean eyeing the cupcakes. "Which one do you want? The chocolate or the vanilla?"

"Will you have enough for Wyatt's party?" Dean asked.

"Sure. I always make extra."

"Vanilla," he said, thanking her as she handed him the cupcake.

"Would you like one too, Sam?" she asked.

"No thanks," he smiled.

As Dean and Sam left the kitchen, Dean bit into the cupcake with delight. Sam gave him a disgusted look.

"What?" said Dean, following Sam up the stairs.

* * *

Later that evening: Attic

Dean and Sam were working with the gun while Piper, Billie and Phoebe put in the necessary herbs and roots in the pot to enchant the gun.

"Where's Paige?" asked Billie.

"I don't know, but she should be here soon," said Piper as she threw another dried root into the pot.

White lights appeared and there was Paige.

"There you are," said Phoebe, "We were getting worried."

"No need to worry. I'm perfectly fine," she said waving the fingers of her left hand to show her engagement ring.

After everyone congratulated Paige they went to work. Sam and Dean had taken the gun apart and put it back together piece by piece with help from the book. Piper, Paige and Phoebe marked each bullet with a triquetra, each bullet was filled with the special potion. The Charmed ones then blessed the gun with the power of three. The gun glowed momentarily and went back to normal.

"Think it worked?" asked Piper as she eyed the group.

"Guess we'll find out soon," said Dean.

Underworld:

"Tomorrow, we set our plan in motion," said Aleder.

Lilith nodded her head as a cruel smile form on her face.

AN: Hope you liked this chapter. Thank you all for the reviews. I hope I'm keeping Dean in character. Dean seemed to be changing a little by the 3rd season. Please review. Chapter 10 coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Three Witches and The Hunters

Part 10

AN: I don't own the Charmed characters or the Supernatural characters. The only character that's mine is the demon Aleder. This chapter takes place during Engaged and Confused. It's been tweaked a little.

"Knock. Knock," said Billie as she entered her sister's bedroom. Christy was seated on the bed, with her legs beneath her, flipping through a magazine. They planned to go out to lunch with Phoebe that afternoon, this would be Christy's first outing since her return.

"Hi," Christy said, looking up from her reading.

"I have a surprise for you," Billie said, moving closer to sit beside Christy.

"What is it," Christy asked, her face brightening.

"Finally got in touch with Mom and Dad. It was a lot of red tape because they were out of the country. But, they'll be here Monday."

"Wow, just three days away," said Christy quietly.

"What's wrong? They're so happy and can't wait to see you," said Billie, her brows furrowed.

"I want to see them too. Everyday, while I was held captive I thought about them all the time and would dream about them finding me and taking me home," she finished, wiping away a stray tear.

"But…" Billie said, feeling there was more that her sister wanted to say.

"I just…I don't know. I feel like they should have found me sooner. Tried harder."

"They did try Christy. There were no leads and they thought my demon story was just the ramblings of a frightened kid."

"Then they just gave up," Christy huffed.

"No, it wasn't like that. They never stopped hoping to find you. They love you, and always will," said Billie, as she pulled Christy into an embrace.

"Thanks. Um…I'm going to go freshen up," said Christy, pulling out of Billie's arms and getting off the bed to head out of the bedroom with Billie following.

Christy nearly ran into Sam who was coming down the hallway.

"Whoa!" said Sam as Christy flew past him. He turned his attention to Billie who was staring after her with a worried expression. "Everything all right?" he asked.

"I told her that our parents would be here next week and she sort of flipped out," she replied with a sigh.

"She doesn't want to see them?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know. I think she does, but feels like they should have tried harder to find her. Just thought she'd be happier about the idea."

Sam nodded. "She'll probably be ok, Billie. It's got to be a lot to take in with everything she's been through."

"You're right. I'll just give her some time to let it soak in. Guess I was caught up in the idea of us being a whole family again," she said. Gazing into those hazel green eyes she was coming to love, she smiled. "Thanks."

"For what," he asked with a half smile.

"For listening."

* * *

Christy stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom staring at her reflection. She was going to see her parents again after all

these years. Turning on the faucet, she cupped her hands beneath the running water and splashed her face. After drying

herface with a towel she proceeded to fix her make up. It was then the voice came, at first it sounded like soft murmurs then

it became louder and a little stronger. She grabbed her head with her hands, wincing at the pressure at her temples, "No…

no…not now. Uggh!" she cried out as flames hit the waste paper basket. This time she didn't panic and was able to put out

the flames with little damage to the wastebasket. Opening the window she let as much of the smoke out as she could.

"You all right in there?" came Piper's voice from the other side of the door.

Closing the window and setting the bathroom back to normal she called out, "Yeah. I'm fine." Putting a smile on her face she

opened the door to see Piper watching her with concerned eyes.

"Thought I heard you cry out," said Piper as she continued to watch the younger woman.

"Sorry about that, Piper. I stupidly banged my elbow on the edge of the sink," said Christy as she exited the bathroom.

"Ouch," Piper grimaced in sympathy.

"Yeah, well I have to find Billie. Talk to you later," she said as she hurried off down the hall.

Piper stared after her for a moment before she entered the bathroom, everything looked fine but she could have sworn she

smelled smoke.

* * *

Phoebe, Christy and Billie sat on the couch in Phoebe's apartment talking and doing Christy's makeup. They had just returned

from having a nice lunch at an outdoor café where Christy finally got the hang of the proper use of eating utensils.

"You look great," said Phoebe.

"A real knockout," Billie replied.

"I have a surprise for you," said Phoebe before getting off the couch and heading to her bedroom.

"Another surprise?" Christy said with wide eyes. Billie gave her a playful swat on the arm.

Soon Phoebe came out with a small wrapped box. "Here you go," she said cheerfully thrusting the package into Christy's hands.

Carefully opening the box, Christy found a necklace, "It's beautiful! I love it," she exclaimed as Phoebe helped put it around

her neck.

"Cool. Goes well with the talisman too," said Billie.

"Do I have to keep wearing this thing?" asked Christy as she fingered the object.

"Yes. With this demon Lilith running around we have to be careful," said Phoebe.

"Let's go try this dress on," Billie said, picking up the light blue dress that had been on the couch beside her.

"Excuse me, I think I can dress myself by now," said Christy, taking the dress

out of Billie's hands and walking to Phoebe's room.

"Oh," said Phoebe and Billie at the same time.

"Well, that's progress. A little snippy but progress," said Billie.

Closing the door behind her, Christy noticed the demon in the far left corner of the room. She screamed as Aleder sent her

flying into the wall with his power. Both Phoebe and Billie come rushing into the bedroom to see the demon shimmer out with

an unconscious Christy in his arms.

* * *

Halliwell Manor: Attic

Piper stood by the podium while Phoebe flipped through the book of shadows. Billie was reciting the find the lost witch spell.

Sam and Dean were also in the attic seated on the couch.

After a few minutes, Phoebe closed the book. "He's not in here but he shouldn't be too hard to find. Might be a good time to

put that gun to use."

Dean nodded in agreement, "But, why would he take Christy?" he asked.

"I don't know. I mean she is a fire starter could it have something to do with that?" asked Piper.

"Could be. Maybe this demon is trying to make a name for himself," said Phoebe.

Billie suddenly stood up as if hearing something, "Shh! She's calling for me. I…I can hear her. She wants us to reverse the to

call a lost witch spell so that we can come to her."

"Wait a minute, how does she know about that spell?" asked Piper suspiciously.

"I don't know but she says that she just wants me to come," said Billie.

"No, you could be walking into a trap," said Piper.

"Piper's right, who knows what could be waiting for you if you go alone," said Sam.

"Christy wouldn't hurt me," said Billie.

"It's not Christy we're worried about, it's that demon and who ever else might be behind this. We're going with you," said

Phoebe. Calling Paige they set up the plan for Billie to go first and then the rest of them would follow behind her.

* * *

Billie appeared in white orb lights in the hallway of magic school. Looking around she rushed into the library area. Suddenly

she saw the demon and Christy. Billie noticed that her sister appeared to be in a trance. To Billie's horror, Christy threw a

fireball at her as she ducked for cover behind one of the tables in the room.

"Christy! Snap out of it, you don't want to do this," she cried out as more demons appeared.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Sam and Dean appeared in white lights in the same area where Billie had appeared earlier. Hearing the

commotion, they made a run for the library.

"Christy please! We're sisters, don't let them make you do this," Billie cried as she blasted a demon.

Piper blew up one of the demons while Paige used her telekinesis to throw another demon into the wall where it exploded.

Piper used her combustion power on Aleder, which knocked him backwards. Christy seemed to come out of her trance and

ran to her sister.

"Don't hurt the key!" Aleder cried out as he saw his minions about to throw fireballs in her direction.

As Piper blew up another demon a fireball thrown by Aleder hit her, knocking her to the ground. "Piper!" Dean called out as

he saw Paige run to her fallen sister. He raised the Colt and pointed it toward Aleder and fired a single shot that went into the

center of the demon's chest. Aleder seemed stunned at first and then began to scream as he burst into flames and was

reduced to ashes. Seeing their leader gone, the other demons shimmered away.

Dean ran to where Piper still lay prone on the floor. Paige was working furiously trying to heal her. Sam, Phoebe, Billie and

Christy stood behind Dean.

Phoebe knelt on the floor with Paige, "Paige, what's wrong? Why isn't she healing?"

"I don't know," said Paige who continued to hold her hands over the wound on Piper's chest. Sam looked over at Dean and

saw that his brother's face was expressionless, but he kept his eyes glued on Piper.

Finally the wound disappeared and Piper awoke with a gasp.

"Thanks Paige," Piper said with a slight smile.

"No problem. Don't ever scare us like that again," Paige scolded gently.

"Right," said Phoebe as she hugged her older sister.

"All right All right. So did we get them?" Piper asked as she stood up.

"We did. The Colt works again, I got the leader," said Dean, finally speaking for the first time, his tone clipped. He showed t

he group the pile of ashes that had once been the demon.

"A few got a way but I think we got most of them," said Sam.

"So was that it, was that the battle we were supposed to face?" asked Paige.

"I don't know. Have to talk to Sandra again. "I do remember that demon calling Christy the key. But the key to what?" said Piper.

"Like you said before, we need to talk to Sandra," said Phoebe.

"Yeah. We'd better get out of here before the other demons show up," said Dean in the same clipped tone.

"Good idea," said Phoebe.

* * *

Halliwell Manor: Attic

"We're back," said Paige as the all orbed in.

"Thanks for saving me you guys," said Christy.

"Eh, all in a day's work," joked Paige.

Billie took Christy back to her room to rest.

"Good to know the gun works again. Now all we have to do is find Lilith and send her back to hell," said Piper.

"I'm gonna go check this. Later," Dean said as he walked off and left the attic with the others staring after him.

"What's up with him?" asked Paige with a confused expression as she looked back at her sisters and Sam.

"I don't know. Probably nothing," said Sam with a shrug.

"Whatever, let's talk to Sandra," said Piper who was confused by Dean's behavior.

Paige called for the Elder Sandra. Soon white lights appeared and the Elder stood before them.

"Sandra, we defeated a demon that kidnapped Christy. Was that the battle that we needed to fight," asked Piper.

"Charmed ones, the battle you must endure is still ahead. Great danger still lurks, for both you and the Winchester brothers,"

said Sandra.

Piper had a nagging fear that she might know what.

* * *

Dean stepped out into the night air and headed for his car. Behind him he heard the door open and footsteps approaching. He

knew it was Sam.

"Hey," said Sam.

"Hey," said Dean as he opened the driver side door.

Sam leaned forward and rested his arms across the top of the car and studied his brother for a moment, "What's going on

with you, Dean? You've been acting weird all night. You hardly ate your dinner."

"Wasn't very hungry I guess," said Dean.

Sam's eyes narrowed, "Christo!"

Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm not possessed you dork. Just a lot on my mind I guess. Thought maybe a drive could clear my

head. Besides, I haven't driven my baby in a few days." He finished, running his hand over the exterior of the car.

"Uh huh," said Sam as he thought of the events of the day and when Dean started acting odd.

"You want a ride?" Dean asked.

"Sure," said Sam as he opened up the passenger side door and slid in next to his brother.

* * *

"You ok Piper?" asked Phoebe as she helped clear the table.

"Yeah. Just wondering what's up with Dean. I mean he hardly said a word all night and didn't even eat. I've only known him

a short while and even I know that's unusual for him."

"You like him a lot don't you," said Phoebe.

"Where'd that come from?" asked Piper as she put away the last dish.

"I'm an empath remember."

"Has anyone ever told you how annoying that is," Piper smirked.

"On one or two occasions," Phoebe laughed as she approached Piper and put her arms around her older sister's shoulders. "I

think I know what's bothering Dean."

"Really? So what's the deal," asked Piper.

"Dean seems like the kind of guy that tries to keep his feelings in check. He doesn't reveal much. And, I think seeing you hurt

like that today affected him more than he wants to admit," said Phoebe.

"Oh come on," she scoffed with a shake of her head.

"I sensed a lot of emotion coming off of Dean while Paige was healing you."

"Phoebe…"

"As advice columnist and your sister I think both you and Dean should give each other a chance."

* * *

After putting the boys to bed Piper sat on the couch in the family room thumbing through the book of shadows.

"Mind some company?"

Piper looked up to see Dean standing by the entryway.

"Plenty of room," she said.

She loves the way he moves with cat like grace to the couch and sits beside her. Dean sees the book of shadows on the

coffee table in front of her.

"What are you looking up," he asked.

"I've been thinking about what Sandra said about how our battle is still ahead. The demon you killed called Christy the key.

Some demon believes her to be the key to some great power maybe. I'm wondering if this demon is trying to be the next

source."

"Source?" asked Dean.

"Source of all evil."

Piper showed the passage in the book that explained about the source and told how she and her sisters had defeated the

original Source.

"If Lilith is working with him…" started Dean.

"We're royally screwed," Piper finished. "There is something else that bothers me too." Piper told Dean about Christy and the

incident in the bathroom.

"Maybe she was embarrassed," Dean reasoned.

"Maybe. But it still puzzles me as how she knew the call the lost witch spell."

"We'll find the answers. And we have the Colt working again so that at least puts the odds on our side," said Dean with a

slight smile.

"True."

"I'm glad you're ok. After that attack," said Dean.

"Thanks," said Piper.

There was a brief pause in the conversation before Dean spoke again, "Uh…Piper about today. I guess I was acting a little

weird…"

Piper turned to face him with a soft smile, "It's ok, don't worry about it."

"No. I…I'm sorry. I just…um…today when…" Dean stammered.

Piper reached out and touched his face with her hand.

"Dean…"

"I keep thinking if Paige hadn't been there…" he said.

She leaned forward and gently kissed his lips, "Dean. I'm fine. I was holding my breath when Sam brought you in after you

two were attacked by demons."

"You were, huh?" he smirked.

Piper gave him a playful swat on his chest, which made him laugh. Part of his brain was telling him not to go too far. That he

should stick with women who were only in it for a little fun, a good time and nothing more. He shut that part of his brain off

and captured her sweet lips for another kiss.

* * *

Underworld:

Lilith stood before the Triad members, the other demons stood in a semi-circle around them.

"My lords. Aleder failed to return the witch and was vanquished by Dean Winchester," said Lilith.

"Who is this Dean Winchester?" Candor bellowed.

"Ally to the Charmed ones."

"You all have failed and will be destroyed!" said Beliel.

"Wait! My lords. I can get you the witch," she said. She began speaking with them telepathically.

After a moment Candor spoke, "Do not fail us. You will be granted the power to go from here to the above ground with the

body you inhabit."

Lilith bowed her head before turning cold, hard eyes to the other demons, "Say hello to your new leader."

There was murmerings among the group then one by one the other demons bowed before her.

AN: Not completely satisfied with this chapter but hope you like it. Reviews and suggestions always appreciated. Next chapter soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Three Witches and The Hunters

Three Witches and The Hunters

Part 11

"Paige…P…Paige everything's fine, really," said Piper balancing the remote phone between her shoulder and ear while picking up the stuffed toys off the floor in the conservatory. "Will you just relax and enjoy the rest of your honeymoon. Come on, if there's any trouble, I promise to call you," she continued as she walked over to where Phoebe was playing with Wyatt and Chris.

"Tell her to stop worrying and enjoy being with Henry," Phoebe quipped smiling.

With a chuckle Piper said, "Phoebe said to quit worrying and enjoy being with Henry. I know...you're only an orb away. Bye and see you in a few days Mrs. Mitchell," she laughed before clicking off the phone.

"I think Paige is feeling guilty about leaving us with everything that's going on," said Phoebe as she bounced Chris on her knee.

"Yeah, but I'm glad she's at least doing something normal and not demon related. I want her to have that," said Piper walking over to the couch to sit by Phoebe.

"So do I," said Phoebe giving her sister's hand a gentle squeeze. "What's going on today?"

"Billie and Christy are getting ready to see their parents today," said Piper.

"Right. She was telling me that Christy wasn't too enthused with the idea," said Phoebe softly.

"Probably hard for her after all these years. Hope everything goes well," said Piper.

"Me too," said Phoebe. After a moment a mischievous smile tugged at her lips, "Speaking of things going well. How are things with you and Dean?"

"Wow, way to change the subject sis," Piper laughed, handing both Wyatt and Chris their toy. "Things are fine, we're just enjoying the moment. Besides, both he and Sam will probably hit the road once this is all over."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No. I mean he's a hunter and that's who he is."

Phoebe nodded, "Well, I have to get to work. I'll see you later," she said, giving both her nephews a kiss on the head and hugging Piper before heading out the door.

Piper sat silently watching her sons play.

* * *

"You look fantastic Christy!" Billie said moving closer to her sister who stood in front of the full-length mirror in the bedroom. Christy was wearing a short-sleeved light blue dress. Billie opted for a white peasant blouse and blue denim skirt with flats.

"No I don't," said Christy.

"What are you talking about? The dress looks great on you," said Billie.

"No it doesn't. It's Piper's and she altered it for me."

"That's sweet of her."

"No it's not," argued Christy. "Y…Yes it's sweet and Piper's great and everything but it's just weird. We're not her sisters. You and I are sisters. Also I feel like she's using us."

"Piper's just overcompensating you know with both Phoebe and Paige out of the house now. Besides Mom and Dad are going to think you look wonderful," said Billie.

"Back to Mom and Dad again," said Christy with a sigh.

"What's with you? Don't you even want to see them?" Billie asked confused by her older sister's reluctance.

"No…Yes. Yes I want to see them but I guess I'm still mad at them. I know that doesn't make any sense but…It just feels like they abandoned me!" Christy replied swiping at a stray tear angrily.

"So now you're going to abandon them? Christy they didn't leave you. They love you, they love us and now we can be a whole family again. Please lets go see them before they leave tonight." Billie said putting her arms around Christy's shoulders.

"Alright. I'll go for you."

"Good. Well we'd better get going," said Billie ushering Christy out of the room.

* * *

They had just reached the steps when Billie realized that she had forgotten her purse. "Be right back. Meet you downstairs," said Billie turning to go back to her room.

Christy made her way downstairs and was at the foot of the steps when the voice came. The pressure was tremendous. She brought her fingers to her temples to ease the pain. _No…need more time_

"Are you ok?" asked Dean watching her with a wary expression. He had just come downstairs and had seen her standing there rubbing her temples.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Christy with a fake smile as the pressure stopped and the voice disappeared. "Just a little headache."

Dean stared at her for a moment, "Well, hope you're feeling better."

"Sorry took so long. Oh, hi Dean," said Billie as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi Billie. You two look great," Dean said pleasantly.

"Thanks. Well, we'd better get a move on. See you later," said Billie as both she and Christy headed out of the Manor.

Dean continued to stare in the direction they had left before heading to the conservatory.

* * *

Park:

"There they are!" Billie said excitedly waving to the couple seated on the bench a few feet away from them.

"Do you think they'll like me? What if I'm not what they expect? What if they decide they don't want me," said Christy

"They'll love you. Now relax and come on."

When they reached the bench Carl and Helen Jenkins stood up to hug both their daughters.

"Oh baby, I'm so happy to see you," cried Helen as she hugged Christy who held her arms stiffly to her side.

"I'm glad to see you too," said Christy.

"You look absolutely beautiful," said Helen beaming.

"How are you feeling?" asked Carl as all of them sat down on the bench.

"Fine thanks. Billie has been taking care of me."

"Yes, you two were always close," smiled Helen.

"Well, why don't we all go back to the hotel? We can order room service and have a nice long talk," said Carl.

"Sounds great Dad. Don't you think so Christy?" said Billie who turned her eyes to her older sister.

"Yeah…great," Christy replied.

"All right then, lets go," said Helen as she grabbed Christy's hand.

* * *

Hotel Room:

"Food is delicious," said Billie as she looked from her parents to Christy.

"You've hardly touched anything," said Helen looking at Christy's plate.

"Wasn't very hungry," said Christy.

"I think it's probably all the excitement of seeing you guys and everything," said Billie. _Come on Christy can't you be a little more enthusiastic about being here? _She asked telepathically.

_I'm trying Billie. It's just hard. _Christy replied with her mind.

"That's ok. The important thing is we're all together now," said Carl.

"Right. I'm just so happy we have our little girl back," said Helen who threw her arms around Christy and gave her a squeeze.

The peal of Billie's cell phone interrupted the conversation. "Excuse me a moment," she said, getting up from the table and moving to the corner of the room.

"Hello," said Billie

"Billie, we need you here back at the Manor right now," came Piper's voice.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"There is a Noxon demon attacking the students at magic school and for some reason they can't be vanquished," Piper said.

"Do you really need me? Can't Phoebe or Paige help you out?"

"Phoebe is in a meeting at work and Paige if you remember is on her honeymoon."

"All right I'll be right there," said Billie before clicking off her cell.

"Sorry Mom, Dad. I have to get back to the Manor."

"Right now?' asked Helen curious as to what could be so urgent.

"Yeah…an emergency, but I'll be back soon. I promise."

"Ok sweetheart. Hurry back," sad Carl getting up to give Billie a kiss on the cheek.

There was awkward silence after Billie left, then Helen spoke up, "You know your father and I have been thinking maybe you could come back home with us so we can get to know each other again."

"What do you say? I can call the airport and get another ticket for you."

"Wow, everything is happening so fast," said Christy.

"We're not trying to pressure you, it's just that we're so happy to have you back and want make up for lost time," said Helen as she put a gentle hand on Christy's shoulder.

Christy sat quietly for a moment and started, "How hard did you and Dad look for me after I disappeared?"

"Oh honey. We followed lead after lead trying to find you. We never stopped searching or hoping that you'd be returned to us," said Helen.

"That's right. And now here you are back with us again," said Carl with a big smile.

"Life's full of surprises," Christy said.

* * *

Halliwell Manor:

"Ok guys what's up?" said Billie as she entered the attic. She saw Piper standing at the alter reading the book of shadows. Dean and Sam were also there going through what looked like library books.

"What are you doing here Billie?" asked Piper confused.

"You just called me a little while ago saying there was a Noxon demon to take care of and you needed my help."

"We already took care of him. Piper sent him to the astral plane," said Dean from his sitting position on the couch.

"I didn't call you," said Piper.

"What do you mean you didn't call me? It was your voice Piper," Billie said becoming more agitated.

"I'm telling you I didn't call you," said Piper worriedly.

"Oh no…someone wanted me to leave. I have to get back."

"Want me to go with you?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I'll grab some potions just in case," said Billie.

* * *

Hotel:

"Mom? Dad? Christy?" said Billie opening the door and rushing in with Sam behind her. The room was in shambles. The table where they had eaten lunch earlier was overturned. A bedside lamp was in pieces by the wall near the door. Across the bed on his stomach was Carl Jenkins. On the other side of the bed Helen Jenkins was sprawled on the floor at an odd angle.

"Mom! Dad!" Billie cried as she checked her father. Sam checked Helen for a pulse and found none.

"He's dead," said Billie brokenly, her face streaked with tears.

"I'm so sorry Billie. She's gone too," said Sam, indicating Helen.

A sob escaped Billie's lips as she searched the room, "C…Christy?"

She heard a sound from the closet. Rushing to the source of the noise, she flung the door open to find Christy huddled on the floor with her knees drawn to her chest.

"Christy? Christy what happened?" she asked getting down on her knees in front of her sister.

"Demon. A demon killed mom and dad."

* * *

Halliwell Manor:

"Christy, what happened after I left?" said Billie. After giving their statements to the police they had returned to the manor and joined Piper, Phoebe and Dean in the attic.

"Everything was going fine. Mom was talking about me going back with them tonight. I…I was really starting to enjoy talking with them and being with them," she started, her voice breaking, "Then out of nowhere this demon shows up and he hurt mom and dad. I tried to use my firepower on him and got his arm. Somehow I ended up in the closet and the last thing I remember is you opening the door."

"Ok. Someone wanted me out of the room. Did you recognize the demon?" asked Billie.

"No."

"Maybe he's in the book of shadows," Billie reasoned, going over to the podium to grab the book. "He could be in here. We'll just take a look and see if we can find him," she finished, flipping through the pages.

Twenty minutes passed and no luck. "He's not in here," said Christy.

"Well what did he look like?" asked Piper

"Tall, sort of thin I think…I don't remember!" Christy cried.

"Please try to think…" said Billie.

"I am trying! I just don't remember ok! I tried to save them but I couldn't. You blame me don't you?" Christy screamed, jumping up from the couch.

"No! Of course I don't blame you, I'm trying to see what happened and why this demon killed out parents!"

"Well, maybe if you'd been there instead of running off this wouldn't have happened."

Billie glared back at her as if she'd been struck. Christy flew out of the attic in tears.

"M…maybe she's right…I should have…" Billie stammered, tears streaming down her face.

Sam walked over to her and turned her to face him, "No. None of this is your fault. She's just upset and lashing out. You are not to blame," he finished as he pulled her into his arms were she collapsed against his chest in tears.

* * *

Later that evening:

"Hey Sammy I need your help with something outside," said Dean.

Sam looked up from his book, "Sure. Its Sam."

Once outside Dean got into the driver side of the car and motioned for his brother to get into the passenger side.

"What's going on dude?" asked Sam.

"I wanted to talk to you away from listening ears. When you were in the hotel room today with Billie. How did it look?"

Sam thought a moment, "It looked like a crime scene. Why?"

"I want to check out that room. Maybe in a day or two after everything has settled down."

"Ok. Anything in particular we're looking for?" Sam asked.

"Not sure. I wanna ask you something. What do you think of Christy?" asked Dean.

"Honestly. I think she's a little weird. But then anyone being held prisoner for fifteen years by demons is probably allowed to be weird."

Dean told Sam about what he had seen earlier today and the incident with Piper and Christy last week.

"That is strange," said Sam.

"What did you think about Christy's little performance today," asked Dean.

"It felt a little off or something. Like when she was going through the book of shadows it didn't look like she was trying that hard," said Sam.

"That's what I was thinking. We'll check out the room and keep an eye on Christy," said Dean.

* * *

Christy lay huddled on her bed in her room when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said in a quiet voice.

"Hey," said Billie

Christy jumped off the bed and ran to Billie, "I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it."

"I know. I'm sorry for pushing you so hard. We will find who did this. You want anything to eat?" asked Billie.

"No…I'm not very hungry and I think I just want to be alone right now."

"I understand," Billie said giving Christy a kiss on the head, "I'll check on you later." Billie finished before going out of the room.

After a moment a Christy's eyes became hard as a cold smile formed on her lips.

AN: Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and if you have any suggestion they are greatly appreciated. Will have chapter 12 up soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Three Witches and The Hunters

Part 12

AN: I own nothing.

"What's going on?" Dean asked as he and Sam entered the attic. He saw Piper and Phoebe putting crystals around a man who was lying unconscious on the floor.

Piper looked up at him, "A little demon interrogating." When the last crystal was placed on the floor they all glowed and beams of light formed a cage around the demon.

"He won't be able to escape?" Sam asked sitting down on the couch next to Dean.

"No, only if we remove the crystals. Hopefully we'll be able to get some answers from this scather demon," said Phoebe standing up.

Slowly the demon began to regain consciousness. He seemed to realize that he was bound to the floor. He glared at Piper hatefully.

Piper got down on her knees, "Hi. I think you know who we are. This is how it'll work, I'm gonna ask the questions and you're gonna answer them. What do you know about Lilith?"

"I'll tell you nothing witch!" the demon snarled, "When I get out of here I'll kill you!"

Piper picked up one of the crystals and banged it on the floor causing the demon to cry out in pain.

"Who killed Carl and Helen Jenkins!" Piper said, a scowl marring her features as anger coursed through her veins against this piece of filth.

The demon refused to speak.

"I'll ask you again. Who killed Carl and Helen Jenkins?"

The demon just glared at her angrily.

Piper picked up the crystal and banged it down on the floor again.

"I…don't…know!" he rasped out in pain.

Sam leaned over to his brother and whispered, "Dude, I'm glad Piper is on our side," he said feeling a mix of awe and just a touch of fear.

Dean gave Sam a sidelong glance and smirked.

"Is Lilith working with another demon?" asked Phoebe.

The demon was silent.

"Stubborn one aren't you," said Piper picking up the crystal to bang it on the floor resulting in a tortured scream from the demon.

"Take it easy Piper. We don't want him dead before we get our answers," Phoebe whispered.

The eldest charmed one nodded in agreement. Taking a deep breath, she spoke again, "Who is Lilith working with?" Piper questioned again.

"After you killed Aleder, Lilith made herself our leader with the help of the triad," the demon rasped out as if talking were a great effort.

"The triad!" Piper gasped anxiety forming a knot in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh god," muttered Phoebe.

"Did they kill Billie and Christy's parents?" asked Piper.

"No! Please! I have said nothing! No!" the demon screamed before being consumed in flames.

"Uh…I did not do that," said Piper confused, rising up on her feet.

"Guess we were getting a little too close for someone's comfort," said Phoebe getting up off the floor to stand next to Piper.

"Who's the triad?" asked Billie from the doorway.

"The most evil beings in the evil hierarchy. They controlled the upper level demons and were the right hand men for the Source," Phoebe sighed.

"But, Cole destroyed the triad," said Piper, as she ran her hands through her dark hair and paced the room.

"Who's Cole?" asked Sam.

"A half human, half demon lawyer who became next source and my ex-husband. We vanquished him three years ago." Phoebe said as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"You married a demon?" Billie asked with raised eyebrows.

"Ancient history, moving on," Phoebe said before covering her face with her hands.

"Can this triad be vanguished?" Dean asked, moving from the chair to stand next to Piper.

"No known vanquish in the book of shadows," Piper sighed. "Maybe the colt can work on them."

"Maybe," said Dean.

"Well, once Paige gets back day after tomorrow we will work on a plan to fight both Lilith and the triad," said Phoebe in a solemn tone.

* * *

'…heavy rain and lightning will continue for most of the evening…' the reporter droned on until Piper heard what sounded like a crack and the whole house was thrown into darkness.

"Oh come on, not now!" she groused, fumbling though the family room to get to the kitchen until she reached the drawer that had the flashlight. Once she got the flashlight going she went down to the basement to check the fuse box.

Dean was holding a flashlight of his own when he opened his door and found Piper standing on the other side.

"Hey. The power is out and I came up to give you some candles for your room. I gave some to Sam in the hall just now," said Piper with a smile.

"Thanks. I looked out the window and it looks like the whole street is out," said Dean as he stepped aside to let Piper in.

"I was hoping it was just the fuse but no such luck," she laughed.

Dean began lighting the candles and set one on the dresser and one on the night table illuminating the room in a soft glow.

"There we go. Gives the room sort of a romantic feel," she replied. Realizing what she had just said heat rushed to her face, "Well…what I meant was."

Facing her Dean said with a smile, "It's ok. I know what you meant."

A crack of thunder sounded followed by a flash of lightning.

"Storm sounds bad," said Dean.

"Yeah. Never liked thunder storms," she replied, rubbing her hands over her arms. Seconds later another crash of thunder sounds and Piper throws her arms around Dean, holding him close. She pulled back slightly, looking into his handsome face, "Sorry about that," she grinned.

"Don't be," he replied before capturing her lips with his.

* * *

Billie heard the knock on her door, "Come in," she said from her sitting position on the bed.

"Hey. I uh…just wanted to check on you and see if you were ok," said Sam. Billie had some candles lighted and had her own little flashlight.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," she smiled. "Wow, the storm is pretty bad out there."

"Yeah, looks like the power is out for the whole block. Well…I'll see you…" he started as he began to back out of the room.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come in and talk for a while?" asked Billie. She saw his hesitation; "It's ok…if you don't want to…"

"Sure, I'd love to." Sam entered the room and closed the door behind him. Billie scooted over so he could lie on the bed beside her. By the lamp on her bedside night table he saw a photograph of two young girls.

"That's Christy and me when we were kids. That was taken the year before she was taken."

"Cute picture," he said turning his head to look at her. He thought she looked beautiful by candlelight.

"Thanks. It's so weird you know. I'd been searching for my sister for so long. My folks were so happy and finally it looked like we were going to be a family again. Now that dream is gone and it's just the two of us," said Billie wiping away a tear. "Sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry about," he said grasping her chin so that she faced him. "We'll find out who did this and they will pay."

A smile tugged the corner of her mouth as she ran her hand through his shaggy hair before pulling his head down to kiss him.

* * *

Underworld:

"You will bring me all the knowledge you can about the charmed ones," said Lilith, her voice hard and cold.

"I'll not fail you."

"See that you don't. I want to know what their weaknesses are. Then we can use that against them."

"The information will be yours soon."

* * *

They both lay silently in bed together. Piper's head rested on Dean's chest as he ran his fingers through her long hair. She lifted herself on and ran her hand up and down his chest, seeing the long pencil thin scar on his chest just above his heart. Piper fingered the faded scar, wondering what had caused it.

"See something you like," he smirked.

Piper gave him a playful swat, "Don't go getting a swelled head," she laughed before touching the scar again.

"I got that fighting a ghost whose weapon of choice was a scythe," he said as if reading her thoughts.

Dean ran a finger over a faded scar on her right shoulder.

"That came from a very nasty zombie we were fighting when we first got our powers," she explained with a slight smile. Dean placed a soft kiss on the scar.

Piper eyed his necklace, reaching down to take it into her hands.

"Uh…Sammy gave that to me for Christmas when we were kids. He was about eight and I must have been twelve. Sammy had wanted to give this to Dad. I remember him sitting by the window, waiting for Dad to come home so he could give him this present. That was when Sammy found out that our father was a hunter of the supernatural baddies and that was the reason he was gone all the time. So Christmas came and went and Sammy gave this to me instead."

Piper felt her heart breaking for Sam, for the both of them actually, but knew that Dean would not want pity so she kept her expression neutral.

"Sounds like you and Sam have been though a lot together," said Piper.

"Through hell and back," he replied, playing with the ends of her hair that was cascading over her left shoulder like a dark curtain.

She gently touched the side of his face before placing a soft kiss on his lips, "Thank you."

He looked at her quizzically, "For what?" he asked.

"For letting me in. Just a little," she replied.

Dean just stared at her for a moment before putting his hand on the back of her head to bring her lips to his.

* * *

Sam quietly disengaged himself from Billie so not to wake her up. He slipped out of the room and made his way downstairs to go into the kitchen to get something to drink. Taking a glass from the cabinet and filling it with ice from the fridge he got water from the tap. Draining the glass in a few quick gulps he rinsed out the glass and put it in the dishwasher.

On the way back to the stairs he saw what looked like a puff of smoke appear and hid himself in the corner. From the smoke Christy appeared. She looked around and feeling sure that no one had seen her made her way up the stairs and into her own room.

Sam stayed in his hiding place waiting a moment before quietly making his way up the stairs and back to Billie's room. Slipping into the bed behind Billie she curled herself against him, his arms went protectively around her. _Where had Christy been? What had she been doing?_ If he'd thought something was off with her before this incident cinched the deal. He'd tell Dean tomorrow what he'd seen and they'd investigate the room where Billie and Christy's parents had been murdered.

AN: Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to all the reviewers. Please review and suggestions always appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Three Witches and The Hunters

Part 13

Sam stepped into the shower, sliding the glass door closed behind him. Turning the handles and adjusting the temperature, he stood beneath the showerhead, the water sluicing down over him. He had woken up to find Billie not there beside him, but she had left him a note on her pillow saying she had gone to an early morning class and would see him later that afternoon. The events of last night replayed in his mind.

Being with Billie had been incredible. She'd awoken something inside him he thought was dead and buried after losing Jess. Was he falling in love with Billie? Maybe, but one thing was certain was that he didn't want Billie getting hurt. He had a bad feeling that her sister Christy was up to no good.

After showering and toweling off, he got dressed and headed downstairs.

* * *

Sam entered the kitchen and saw Dean and Piper talking. Dean was sitting at the table with a plate in front of him that held the remnants of his breakfast. He was talking animatedly with both Wyatt and Chris who were on opposite sides of him, Chris in his high chair and Wyatt was sitting in a chair with a booster seat. Dean would look up and say something to Piper that would make her smile.

Sam took a moment to take in the scene. He didn't think he'd ever seen his brother look as relaxed as he did now. Dean actually looked happy. Sam thought this had a lot to do with Piper Halliwell.

"Good morning, Sam," said Piper with a smile.

"Morning Piper," Sam replied, returning her smile.

"Hey, Sammy," said Dean.

"It's Sam, and good morning to you too Dean," Sam smirked before sitting down at the table.

"Want some breakfast Sam? I made blueberry pancakes," said Piper.

"You mean there's some left," Sam said in mock surprise as he looked at his brother.

"Don't pay any attention to him, Piper. He was dropped on his head as a kid," snarked Dean as he stood up to take his plate to the sink.

Piper shook her head and laughed at the banter between the two brothers. She could see the love and respect they have for each other despite their "argument". She wondered if Wyatt and Chris would grow up and be as close as Dean and Sam.

"Here you go," said Piper as she placed a stack of pancakes in front of Sam with a side of bacon and a glass of orange juice. Dean swiped a slice of bacon off of Sam's plate before taking a seat at the table.

Sam rolled his eyes and began digging into his food.

A few moments later Christy entered the kitchen.

"Hi Christy," said Piper.

"Morning Piper," she said before saying good morning to Dean and Sam.

"Want something to eat?" asked Piper.

"No thanks. I'll just have some coffee and then I'm going to meet up with Billie after her class," she said going to the cabinet and getting a cup. She then went to the coffee pot and poured some in her cup.

"How'd you sleep last night Christy? The storm was pretty rough for a while there," said Sam, his eyes focused on her.

"Slept through the whole thing. Guess I'm a heavy sleeper," said Christy blandly.

"Guess so," said Sam before taking a drink of his orange juice.

Christy took a few more sips of her coffee and then with a wave left the kitchen. Sam watched the direction she'd left with narrowed eyes.

Dean caught his look and wondered what was going on. "What are you doing today, Piper?"

"I'm taking the kids over to dad's and then I have to go to the club and do inventory," replied Piper as she got Chris from his high chair. "What about you?"

"Sam and me are just gonna check up on some things."

"Ok," Piper replied. She felt like he was hiding something. _Back to the man of mystery. Last night he'd shared a little part of his past and she's felt that she had gotten a little closer to him._

"Uh…is your dad's place protected? I mean…" started Dean.

"Wyatt has a shield he can put up to protect himself, Chris and Dad. I also gave Dad some crystals to put around his place," she replied with a smile.

"Good. Just…uh…be careful," said Dean.

"I will. And…um…you too," Piper said, before leaving the kitchen with Wyatt and Chris.

Dean's eyes followed Piper as she left with the kids. He turned his attention to his brother who was looking at him with a knowing smirk on his face.

Clearing his throat Dean said, "Come on Sammy, let's go."

* * *

"So?" smiled Sam in that annoying little brother way.

"So…what?" asked Dean, giving Sam a quick glance before looking at the road ahead again.

"You and Piper were looking kinda cozy in the kitchen this morning. Something I should know about? Hmmm?" said Sam.

Dean gripped the steering wheel, "No! I mean…no, we're…friends…you know."

"Uh huh. You two have been looking very 'friendly' lately," he laughed.

"Shut up!" Dean said fighting to hide his smile. He looked over at his brother who was still snickering and saw something on his neck.

"What the…" Dean started as he tugged at the collar of Sam's shirt.

"Dean! Will you watch the road," said Sam trying to get Dean's hand away from his neck.

"Don't worry about me. My baby can practically drive herself. Is that what I think it is? A lip burn?" he grinned. "That's not from the vacuum cleaner hose is it? Like the time you said you had a date with Karen Harris when you were 16?"

"I did have a date with her!"

"You came home after about half an hour and went to your room. I could have sworn I heard the vacuum," he laughed. "Ok, all kidding aside. Billie's cool. I like her."

"Ok," smiled Sam. "But something weird did happen last night."

"What?"

"I went downstairs to get a drink of water. When I started back upstairs I saw something that looked like a puff of white smoke. I hid in a corner to see what was going on. After the smoke cleared, Christy stepped out."

"Christy?" said Dean.

"Yeah. Remember, the girls told us that they have transportation potions they can use to go from place to place. With Paige being able to orb they don't use it much."

"Right," said Dean thoughtfully, "So, where the hell did Christy go?"

"I don't know. But, she lied this morning when she said she'd slept through the whole storm. She must have left right after Billie said goodnight to her."

"Christy is up to something. I never really trusted her from the beginning," said Dean as they pulled up in front of the hotel.

"So, who are we today? Reporters? Detectives…" asked Sam.

"None of them, Sammy. We can get some outfits like the cleaning crew and let ourselves in."

"No secret identity? That's a switch," said Sam with a raised brow.

Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah…well. Let's get going. I have the colt just in case," said Dean getting out of the car. Sam got out on his side and closed the door. Both of them walked to the door of the hotel in silence. When they reached the entrance, Sam spoke, "Dean, I think Piper is great. I like her," he smiled.

Dean gave a slight grin before opening the door.

* * *

They found some work clothes in the utility closet and made their way to the room that had once been the Jenkins's. The crime scene tape was still over the door. Dean carefully opened the door and both he and Sam entered the room without disturbing the tape.

"Everything looks pretty much the same. Except the bodies are gone," said Sam quietly.

"Ok, we just need to look around for anything unusual," said Dean.

Sam turned on the EMF indicator and went around the room. He moved toward the closet when the indicator started to light up. Opening the closet carefully, he found nothing in there. Entering the closet the EMF didn't light up, but when he stepped out and closed the closet door the indicator lit up about a foot from the door.

"The demon must have been hit here or at least stood here, Dean."

"Christy said she ended up in the closet somehow during the attack," said Dean who had been checking under the bed.

"Yeah. So why didn't the demon get her unless Billie and I scared him away when we came in," said Sam as he walked toward the entrance with the indicator. Again the indicator lit up a few feet from the entrance.

"Here and at the closet are the only two places that shows the presence of sulfur, Dean."

"So there was definitely a demon in here." Dean felt something under the bed against the post. Grabbing the object into his hands he moved from under the bed and stood up. "Looks like the cops missed something," he said, holding a gold chain in his hand.

Sam stepped forward to take a closer look, "Maybe it was the mom's?" he said.

"Maybe," said Dean.

Sam thought for a moment, "Wait…wait a minute, Billie told me something about Phoebe giving Christy a necklace as a present last week. Maybe it's Christy's."

Dean nodded thoughtfully, "We'd better get out of here before we push our luck. I think we need to talk to Piper about Christy."

"Good idea," said Sam.

* * *

Piper stood at the bar going over paper work when Dean and Sam walked in.

"Hey guys. What brings you here?" Piper asked looking confused.

"Hi. Um…we need to talk," said Dean as he ran a hand through his short hair.

"Uh oh. This doesn't sound good," she replied, leaning with her forearms on the bar top.

"Last night I saw Christy appear in a cloud of smoke just as I was about to come up the stairs. She didn't see me but it was obvious that she had been somewhere," said Sam.

Piper worried her bottom lip as she processed the news, "First she knows the call the lost witch spell and now she can do transportation potions. She's obviously been in the book of shadows. Now she's transporting herself to who knows where. I'm not liking this at all."

"Here's something else," said Dean as he pulled the necklace from the pocket of his jacket, "We found this in the hotel room."

"So that's what you two were doing today," Piper said, taking the necklace from Dean. "This is Christy's necklace. I know because Phoebe and I picked it out to give to her." Piper studied the necklace for a moment before continuing, "The clasp is broken. Maybe it happened in the struggle with the demon," said Piper.

"Maybe," said Dean, "Piper, I know Phoebe can see both the past and the future. Do you think she could touch this and see what happened in that room like she did with the Colt?"

"I don't know. Sometimes her powers don't always work the way she wants them too. But, it's definitely worth a try. She's in meetings at work all day today. Maybe Phoebe can try tonight or tomorrow."

"Good plan. I'm not sure what is going on with Christy but I think we should keep our guard up."

"Definitely," said Piper, "You think more went on in that room than Christy is letting on?" said Piper with a raised brow.

"I don't know, but I'm getting a bad vibe about the whole thing," said Dean.

"Hey Piper, I'm all done in storage," said Jackie, one of Piper's bartenders. She was a petite, willowy, brunette 23 year old and a student at the nearby college. Piper thought Jackie reminded her of Phoebe when she was that age.

"Thanks Jackie, you've been a great help," Piper smiled.

"Oh and Piper, I have a message for you," Jackie said before her eyes turned black and she raised her hand to throw Piper across the room.

"Dammit!" Dean cried as he pulled the Colt out from the back of his jeans. Jackie threw both brothers back into the wall behind them, causing Dean to drop the gun.

Dean struggled to stand up, shaking off the dizziness he tried to reach for the gun but Jackie, using her telekinesis, pushed the gun out of reach. She smiled cruelly at Dean and Sam who was shaking off the results of the attack. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Lilith and it looks like this is your unlucky day."

"Guess again bitch!" Piper growled out behind Jackie before raising her hands to freeze her. The possessed woman was frozen in her tracks.

"How long will she stay frozen?" asked Sam as he ran to grab the big bottle of water that was on top of the bar.

"I don't know. Sometimes it's a short period other times until I let them go."

Sam threw water on Jackie and started speaking Latin while Dean grabbed the gun. Black smoke came out of the younger woman's mouth and circled the ceiling of the bar before heading to the heating duct. Piper tried using her freezing and blasting power on the smoke with no results.

Jackie, returned to normal, sank to the floor. Piper ran to her and cradled the woman's head in her lap.

"You ok?" asked Piper, brushing strands of hair away from the young woman's forehead.

"Uh…I…I think so. What happened?"

"Um…you had a fainting spell," said Piper, but everything's fine now. Dean and Sam nodded in agreement.

* * *

Piper gave Jackie the rest of the day off. Sam, Dean and Piper demon proofed the club with crystals at each entrance and the windows. "I'll just tell my employees it's a new age thing," said Piper eyeing the crystals.

"Think they'll buy it?" Dean asked with a slight grin.

"Sure, they already think I'm nuts anyway," she chuckled.

"You through here?" asked Dean.

"Still some stuff to do but I don't know how much I'll get done after this," Piper replied with a wry grin.

"Need a hand?" asked Dean.

"You don't have to…" she started.

"Don't mind."

"I'll help too, unless you two would rather…" said Sam as he started backing up.

"The more the merrier," Piper chuckled, "We can also come up with a plan to trip up Christy and send Lilith back to hell forever."

* * *

Magic School:

Lilith shimmered into the great hall and headed for the library.

"Are you all right?" asked Christy, seeing the demon's grim expression.

"I'm fine!" she barked before sitting down in one of the overstuffed chairs. "Piper Halliwell proved more formidable than I realized.

"The Charmed ones are the most powerful witches ever known," said Christy who began pacing the room. "But, they do have a sore spot- each other. Family is very important to the Charmed ones."

"From what I have heard the same can be said for the Winchester brothers. W need a way to manipulate that sore spot and soon," said Lilith.

"I need to get back to Billie's dorm before she misses me," Christy said checking her watch.

"Very well. I'll contact you again."

Christy threw down the vial and disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

Lilith smiled to herself, "Yes, we will have to see how far they will go for each other."

AN: Hope you like the chapter. Thanks to all of you who wrote reviews, they were very much appreciated. Please continue to review. Next chapter will be up soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Three Witches and The Hunters

Part 14

AN: I own nothing.

Dean was outside the manor with the impala, he had a bucket filled with warm soapy water and his favorite brand of car wax. He loved­ working on his car; it was the one time he felt free and alive from the pressures of his demon hunting life. Dean dipped the sponge into the water and brought it to the side of the car, moving the sponge in slow deliberate motions. ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­He suddenly had the feeling he was being watched, looking over his shoulder he saw Wyatt sitting on the bottom step smiling at him.

"Hey kid," said Dean with a smile.

"Hi," Wyatt said, as he continued to sit on the stoop.

"You wanna help me out here?" asked Dean.

Wyatt's eyes lit up at the idea as he moved from the step to stand next to Dean.

"Ok, now I'm going to show you one of the greatest cars in the world. This right here is a 1967 Chevy impala."

"Im…impaya," Wyatt tried.

"Im…pa…la." Dean repeated slowly.

"Impala," said Wyatt.

"Good going kid," Dean smiled, patting the boy's shoulder.

Wyatt beamed at the praise he received from the older man.

"Now, when you're washing a car, especially one like this one, you have to be very gentle," he explained as he showed Wyatt how to move the sponge against the car.

Dean picked up a second sponge; dipped it into the soapy water and handed it to Wyatt.

"Ok, you try," said Dean giving him an encouraging smile.

Wyatt placed the sponge against the car and started moving it around in circles, with Dean guiding him at first and then by himself.

"You're doing good kid," said Dean, wondering what Wyatt would be like when he grew up. Piper told him about the powers the kid had. He'd probably be one hell of a demon hunter just like his aunts.

"What are you doing Dean?" asked Sam who appeared behind them as they had just rinsed the soap off the car.

"Wyatt's just helping me out here," Dean replied, turning Wyatt around so he faced Sam. Sam bent down to the young boy's level.

"What's the greatest car in the world, Wyatt?" Dean asked.

"Impala!" said Wyatt enthusiastically.

Sam smiled and turned his attention to his older brother, "You taught him how to say impala?" he smirked.

"It's important that kids be exposed to culture," said Dean.

"Culture? Dean, your idea of culture is whether you should drink dark or light beer with your Twinkie. What's next? Having him listen to mullet rock?" Sam laughed.

"Don't pay any attention to Sam. He's just jealous that I'm way cooler than he is."

"Wyatt? Oh, there you are," said Piper as she stepped outside. She was dressed in jeans and a green T-shirt. Dean thought she definitely didn't look like a mother of two.

"Hi guys. Wyatt wasn't bothering you was he," she asked.

"Not at all. He was helping me wash the car," said Dean.

"Wow, that's great," she smiled, running her hand through Wyatt's hair.

After Wyatt went inside with Piper, Sam turned to stare at Dean.

"What?" said Dean as he ran a buffing towel over the Impala.

"Dude, what's going on with you?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Dean as he stopped running the cloth over the hood of the car.

"You never let anyone touch your car. The only reason you let me drive it is because I'm your brother and you can torture me if anything happens to it," he smirked.

"He's a good kid. He was just sitting there watching me and so I thought he might like helping me, like you did when you were a kid, Sammy."  
"It's Sam. I always knew you were a softy when it came to kids," Sam laughed.

"You know I can still kick your ass," said Dean fighting his own smile.

"Jerk."

Bitch."

* * *

Later that evening Phoebe came into the attic to find Piper by the book of shadows and Dean sitting with Sam at the table going over some old books.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" asked Phoebe.

Piper moved to close the attic door, "Hi Phoebes."

"Sorry I couldn't make it last night. By the time I got home from work it was really late."

"No problem sis," said Piper as she took a seat beside Dean. "We do have a possible situation that we need your help with."

"Sounds ominous," Phoebe replied, sitting at the end of the table.

Piper told her sister what had happened at P3 the other day and what Sam had seen the night of the power outage at the manor.

"What! You were attacked at the club? Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" Phoebe cried out.

"Phoebe it happened so fast and besides we took care of it and demon proofed the place," replied Piper calmly.

"When we went to the hotel to look around, I found this," said Dean, showing her the necklace.

"That's Christy's necklace," said Phoebe as she reached for the object.

"Yeah. We wondered if maybe you could get a read on it like you did with the colt," said Sam.

"I'll try. So you think Christy isn't telling us everything?"

"Don't know. But there's something weird going on." Dean answered.

"Ok. I'm with you Piper, I don't like the idea of Christy transporting herself all over the place," said Phoebe looking at her older sister.

Phoebe held the necklace in her hands and concentrated. "Sorry guys, nothing," she said after a few moments.

"Nothing at all?" asked Piper.

"Sorry. I can't make premonitions come it either happens or it doesn't."

"Interrupting anything?" Billie asked and both she and Christy entered the attic.

"Oh we were just discussing how we were going to deal with Lilith and the triad," said Piper, her eyes trained on Christy's face.

"Billie told me about them. They sound horrible."

"They are. But we'll find a way to stop them," said Phoebe, hiding the necklace in the palm of her hand.

Christy was silent for a moment before speaking again, "I think I remember more about the day my parents died, about the demon I mean."

Piper's brows shot up at this, "Really? What do you remember?"

"I remember him having black eyes and he was wearing a long black robe with some kind of star on the front," said Christy.

"A pentagram?" asked Dean.

Piper went to the book of shadows and found what she was looking for, "Did it look like this?" she said, carrying the book over to Christy and showing her the picture of the triad."

"That was it," said Christy, nodding her head.

"So the triad killed our parents. But why, what reason would they have?" asked Billie

"Does a demon need a reason for doing anything? Now we know who did this and we can make them pay!" Christy snapped.

Billie was taken aback at her sister's out burst, as was everyone else in the room.

Christy took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I just really want to get these demons."

"We will stop them. Count on that," said Phoebe.

"Paige will be back tomorrow and we will work on getting the triad and once we find them I think we will find Lilith," said Piper.

"Good," said Billie, "I'll even try some scrying tonight, see if there's a surge of demonic activity anywhere."

"Like some help?" asked Sam as he rose from the table to stand next to her.

"Sure," Billie smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go lie down. Little headache," said Christy.

"You ok?" Billie asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry I'm fine," she smiled before turning to leave with Billie and Sam following after her.

Piper sat back in her seat with her arms crossed, "Kinda convenient, don't you think?"

"Knew there was a reason I liked you," Dean smirked as Piper gave him a playful swat.

"We will definitely have to keep our eyes open," said Piper while Dean and Phoebe nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Good to have you back Mrs. Mitchell," Piper teased as Paige bent over the map with the scrying crystal, "Sorry to have to pull you back into demon duty so soon after you got back from your honeymoon."

"No worries, I'm keeping the Matthews name. Also the honeymoon is still going on," Paige finished dreamily.

"TMI! TMI!" Phoebe cried out in mock protest, "There are innocent ears here," she said glancing at Billie who was on her PC looking for demons with Sam sitting beside her.

"Oh excuse me…" Billie fired back with a mock glare.

"Ok, my innocent ears," said Phoebe.

"Since when," Piper joked from her position by the book of shadows with Dean standing by her side.

"Hey! I think I've found something," exclaimed Billie.

"What is it?" asked Paige.

"There seems to be a high level of demonic energy centralized in this one particular area," Billie replied, looking closer at the screen, "It's magic school."

"Ok, we need to get ready then. We should take some of the potions we made," said Piper.

"I think you guys need to take the Colt. I'll stay here and Sam can go with you all," said Dean.

"You sure Dean?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I can keep an eye on things here," he said, not mentioning that the other reason he chose to stay was to avoid having to orb again.

"Good idea," Piper agreed grabbing up the potions.

* * *

The charmed ones along with Billie and Sam orbed into the long hallway at magic school. Sam pulled out the EMF indicator to guide them to where the demons were; it lit up as they neared the conference room. Sam stepped forward with the colt positioned in front of him. Grasping the door handle he slowly swung the door open. The room was pitch black and in the center of the room three demons stood on a raised platform. The first triad member suddenly spun around snarling, "Ah! Charmed ones!" as an energy ball formed in his hands. Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Billie and Sam dove out of the way as the other two triad member threw both energy and fire balls.

Sam stood up and shot triad member number one as he was about to throw another energy ball; reducing him to a pile of ashes. Piper blew up the second triad member who blew up but came back in spirit form. She then threw the potion at the spirit and watched as he disintegrated into flames beside his fallen comrade. Paige used her telekinesis to throw the last triad member against the wall where Sam shot him with the Colt as he did the first one. Before disintegrating he cried out, "You have betrayed us!" Then it was over.

Piper looked around the room at the piles of ashes.

"What's wrong," asked Phoebe.

"I don't know. Did it seem like it was just a little too easy?" said Piper.

Suddenly Sam started to groan and grabbed his head as he got a premonition. Phoebe was pulled into a premonition at the same time, falling to her knees."

"We…we have to get back to the manor! Wyatt…Dean," Phoebe gasped.

"They're in danger!" Sam cried.

Paige wasted no time in orbing everyone back to the manor.

* * *

Dean walked into Wyatt and Chris's room to find the boys in the playpen and Wyatt's shield up. A demon was inching closer to the boys. Christy was standing in the corner.

"Get away from them!" he demanded as he pulled his gun out from the waistband of his pants.

The demon threw an energy ball. "Dean!" Wyatt cried out as he orbed Dean out of the way.

"Wyatt! I'll protect you! Let down your shield," said Christy. When the shield was let down Christy blew some sort of powder into his face causing to go unconscious. She picked him up from the playpen.

When Dean reappeared he saw Christy holding Wyatt and the demon still there. Christy blew the powder in Dean's face and he blacked out at the moment Piper and everyone else appeared.

"Let them go!" Piper cried out as she raised her hands to blow up the demon.

In a flash the demon blinked out with Dean, Wyatt and Christy.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Piper cried out in horror, collapsing into Sam's arms.

AN: Yeah I know I'm evil for leaving it at a cliffhanger LOL!! Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and thank you tvcrazed for giving me the idea for this chapter. I hope to have the next one up soon. Reviews and suggestions always appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

Three Witches and The Hunters

Part 15

Piper sat on the couch holding Chris in her arms, needing to comfort him and to receive comfort in return. He'd finally cried

himself to sleep. "Don't worry peanut. We'll get them back, I promise," she finished, placing a gentle kiss on top of his head.

Paige stood over the map on the table with the scrying crystal and Phoebe was sitting on the couch beside Piper with the

book of shadows.

Billie was standing in the center of the room trying to contact Christy through telepathy.

"Are you getting anything, Paige?" asked Piper, shifting her son to her other shoulder.

"Not yet," she replied, her eyes not leaving the map.

"I can't get a read on Christy at all," said Billie with a sigh.

"I don't understand. Wyatt has his shield, and he always puts it up when he senses danger." Piper replied, as she continued

to look though the pages of the book.

"The demon must have gotten his trust somehow," said Sam as he entered the attic."

"But, when they disappeared Christy was holding Wyatt in her arms," said Piper.

"Yeah. Dean was unconscious and Wyatt looked like he was out of it too," said Sam, running his hand over his face.

"Maybe Wyatt was asleep when the demon showed up and she was trying to help him," Billie offered.

Piper and Sam shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by Billie, "What?"

"Nothing Billie," Piper started.

"No, it's not nothing. What's going on?"

Sam rubbed the bridge of his nose before replying, "Billie, some strange stuff has been going on with Christy."

"What kind of strange stuff?" she asked, her arms crossed and her body language defensive.

"You remember the night of the blackout?" Sam started. When Billie nodded her head he continued, "I'd gone downstairs to

get a drink and later, when I was about to go back up I saw white smoke appear. I hid in the corner to see what was going

on and that's when Christy stepped out from the smoke," he finished.

"Obviously she was using the teleportation potion from the book," said Piper.

"But…I don't understand. Where would she be going?" Billie said, confusion marring her face.

"That's what we'd like to know," said Phoebe, her voice tight.

Billie gazed into the face of Sam, the man she felt she was falling in love with and then to the faces of the Charmed ones,

the three women she considered her friends.

"Come on, you don't think Christy had something to do with this? She helped us defeat those demons that kidnapped her?

She was taken too along with Wyatt and Dean."

Phoebe stood up and moved closer to Billie, "Honey, Christy was held prisoner for fifteen years by demons. Who knows what

they did to her or what affect that had on her. We…we just need to consider the possibility…"

"No! I won't consider it. If she wanted to hurt us she had ample opportunity to do so. If… If she is a part of this maybe its

mind control and she just needs to be helped," she stated, her eyes filling with tears.

"Billie…listen to me, please. I understand how you feel…" Sam said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Billie shrugged his hand off, "You don't know how I feel at all. I'll find her myself while you look for Dean and Wyatt," she

finished before running off.

"Billie!" Phoebe called out.

Sam ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "I hate this," he growled as bottles flew off the shelf.

The charmed ones looked at Sam in shock, as Chris was startled awake.

"What just happened?" Paige asked

"I…I don't know. I was feeling frustrated and…"

"You have the power of telekinesis?" Phoebe asked.

"Once for a little while but it went away," said a shaken Sam.

"But, it's coming back. Just like your power of premonitions," said Piper.

"I don't understand. Why is it coming back now?"

"We'll figure that all out later. Right now we need to concentrate on finding Wyatt and Dean," said Phoebe.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door downstairs.

"Who could that be?" asked Paige.

"It's dad, I asked him to come over. I want him to take Chris back to his place," said Piper getting up from the couch as

Phoebe went downstairs to let their father in.

* * *

"Piper, what happened?" asked Victor as he took Chris into his arms.

"Wyatt and Dean were taken by a demon…" said Piper.

"Wait, who's Dean?" he demanded.

"He's my brother," said Sam in a quiet tone.

"Who the hell are you?" Victor asked nastily.

"Dad please," Piper said, embarrassed by his behavior.

"I…I'm sorry…it's just…"

"It's ok," said Sam, accepting his apology.

"This is Sam and he and his brother Dean are hunters. They're helping us with this demon we have to fight," Piper stated, "I

need you to take Chris home with you. He'll be safer there. Just be sure you have the crystals all around.

"Ok honey. Call me as soon as you find them," Victor said, kissing the side of Piper's head. Turning to look at Sam, he said,

"Watch out for my girls."

"I will, sir."

* * *

Park:

"We need to do something!" hissed Zohar a tall, lean, bald demon.

"Don't you think I know that? I can't bear another second of having to deal with Lilith," replied Nomed a demon who was as

tall as his companion with pale skin, dark fathomless eyes and wavy black hair.

"Some have joined her ranks," said Zohar with obvious disgust.

"Those lowly scavenger demons. They will follow anyone. One good thing that has come of this is that the Triad is gone,"

Nomed said.

"You don't seem to broken up about the loss of your old mentors."

"They were the reason our generation could never take power. They would never let us. Now this outsider has taken the

reigns and is just as bad as the Triad if not worse," Nomed finished.

"She wants to reopen the portal to hell where she can rule over all demons," sighed Zohar.

"We can't let that happen. There's a reason why our kind and those like Lilith don't cross paths. Why they were driven from

the underworld all those years ago. They are nothing but filth. I for one am not bowing down to the likes of her. It's our time

and our right to take power," Nomed spat.

"What do you suggest?" Zohar asked.

"We rid ourselves of Lilith once and for all with a little help."

"What kind of help?"

"Charmed help."

"How do you propose to get the Charmed ones to help us," Zohar asked in shock.

"By letting them know of Lilith's weaknesses."

* * *

His head hurt and his tongue felt like sandpaper. He'd say it was a hangover from too much cheap tequila except that he

hadn't had anything stronger than coffee today. He slowly opened his eyes, his vision adjusting to the dim light. Dean saw

that he was in some sort of cage. It was then that it all came back. There was a demon in the boy's room. A fireball was

thrown. Wyatt orbed him out of the way. He'd felt that familiar tingle from having orbed before with Paige and the others.

_WYATT! CHRIS!_ Dean turned his head to the right and saw Wyatt laying on his stomach in a cage similar to his. He didn't see

Chris anywhere. Was Chris taken too or was it just he and Wyatt? Dean started to remember more; Christy-the last thing he

remembered was that bitch blowing something into his face and he blacked out.

Dean turned over on his side and crawled closer to Wyatt, "Wyatt? Come on kid don't do this to me. Wake up." Slowly

reaching out to touch the bars of the cage, he received a nasty shock for his trouble. "Wyatt? Can you hear me?" he asked,

while giving his hand a shake to rid it of the sting.

Slowly Wyatt began to stir and opened his eyes.

"You alright kid?" Dean asked, relieved to see Wyatt finally opening his eyes.

The boy nodded his head as he sat up and quietly took in his surroundings.

"Ok, I dunno how much time we've got. But, you think you can orb yourself outta here," asked Dean.

"What about you?" Wyatt asked wide-eyed.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now, I want you to try to orb out."

Wyatt moved from the floor of the cage in a flurry of white lights that lifted to the top of the cage and then back to the floor

again.

"What happened?" asked Dean concerned.

"Don't know…didn't work."

"I hope you boys are comfortable," said Lilith as she moved closer to the cages, a small smile lifted the corner of her mouth.

"Lilith?" Dean asked with a quirked brow.

"How wonderful of you to remember," she smirked.

"Where are we?" asked Dean.

"In the underworld for the moment."

"What do you want with us?"

Lilith only looked at him coldly as she moved closer to Wyatt's cage.

Wyatt's shield immediately went up.

"Don't you touch him!" Dean snarled.

"My, my you're protective of him aren't you," she said turning her eyes back to Dean, "He must mean something to you, just l

ike your little brother." Turning her attention back to Wyatt she continued, "I've always wondered how the other half lived.

Since I can't do it through Dean I guess you will have to do."

It was then that Dean saw that Wyatt's talisman was gone.

"If you hurt him I swear…"

"You really are boring," said Lilth before her eyes went white and she pierced through the shield. Her mouth then opened

and black smoke came out of the body she possessed and went toward the cage. Wyatt tried to move back from the smoke

by orbing out of the way but was knocked down by an unseen force. Dean watched in horror as the black smoke went into

Wyatt's mouth. What happened next Dean would never forget for the rest of his days.

A great white light enveloped Wyatt's body, the light seemed charged and flashes of electricity emanated from the child.

Lilith quickly left Wyatt's form and reentered her previous body. Wyatt sat up, his eyes filling with tears. Dean looked at

Wyatt, "Cristo" he whispered. The child's eye's stayed their normal green color.

"That's my boy," said Dean, feeling a surge of pride. "Don't worry Wyatt. Everything's going to be alright."

Lilith got up, her gait unsteady as she stared at Wyatt with a look of confusion and a touch of fear.

The sound of footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the cave. Lilith turned around to see the Charmed ones and Sam

Winchester moving toward her.

"Let them go," Sam said, the Colt trained on her.

She just glared at them as she raised her hand to throw them against the walls of the catacomb.

The Colt was knocked out of Sam's hand when he hit the wall and skittered across the hard floor. Shaking himself off he

went after the gun. Piper was still unconscious as Lilith advanced towards her. Sam threw himself over Piper as Lilith's eyes

went white and a blinding light emanated. When the light disappeared, the demon saw that Sam was still huddled over

Piper who was regaining consciousness. Paige appeared with the Colt in her hand as Phoebe walked next to her. Lilith l

ooked from Sam to Wyatt who was still locked in the cage. In an instant she shimmered out just as Paige fired the gun.

"Dammit I missed!" Paige snarled.

"We'll get her next time," said Sam standing up and helping Piper up off the ground.

The group moved over to the cages.

"Everyone ok?" Piper asked, relieved to see Wyatt and Dean in one peace.

"Yeah we're fine," Dean said to Piper before turning his attention to Sam, "What happened over there, Sam?"

"I don't know, one minute she's working her mojo on us and then she just sort of looked at me and then looked back over

here to you two and took off," replied Sam.

"Don't touch the bars. There is some kind of force field on this cage because Wyatt couldn't orb out of here," said Dean.

"Ok," said Piper as she stood thinking.

The Charmed ones stood together, "Magic block unlock."

Piper tried the door and was shocked backwards.

"You ok?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, regaining her balance. "Sit back a little, guys," Piper said to Dean and Wyatt. Squaring her s

houlders and giving her neck a quick roll she flicked her hands to blow up the locks. The bars bent slightly. Using her power

again the cage doors swung open. Wyatt flew into his mother's waiting arms.

"Let's get out of here before anymore demons decide to show up," said Paige.

* * *

Later that evening:

Piper safeguarded the boy's room with extra crystals and Dean painted a devil's trap on the floor for extra precaution.

"Goodnight Chris and Wyatt. I love you," said Piper giving both her sons a kiss on the head."

"Love you too mommy," said Wyatt yawning. He then looked down at the foot of the bed at Dean.

"Goodnight kid," Dean smiled.

"Goodnight Dean. Will you stay here until I fall asleep?"

"Uh…sure, no problem," Dean said, feeling a little shocked and something else he couldn't make out. He pulled up a chair

and set it beside the bed.

"I'll see you in the attic later," Piper whispered, before giving Dean a light kiss on the lips.

Wyatt snuggled under the covers as Dean ran a hand over Wyatt and Chris's heads.

Dean soon found himself lightly singing, "Carry on my wayward sons. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary

heads to rest. Don't you cry no more."

* * *

Attic:

"So Christy is definitely mixed up in this," said Piper as they all sat at the table.

"Yeah, she blew some kind of powder or something at me that knocked me out," said Dean who was seated next to Piper.

"Poor Billie," sighed Phoebe.

"Something incredible happened today too. Lilith broke through Wyatt's shield and tried to possess him and even entered

his body but somehow Wyatt able to reject her presence."

"What happened to his talisman?" Sam asked.

"Don't know. Someone must have removed it." Dean replied.

"How was he able to avoid being possessed," asked Phoebe.

"His white lighter side maybe?" offered Paige.

"Maybe so. It could also be because he's twice blessed," said Piper.

"Twice blessed?" Dean asked.

"When three planets burn as one over a sky of dancing light, and Magic will rest on a holy day to welcome a twice-blessed

child." Piper explained, "That's what happened the day Wyatt was born. He's going to grow up to be the most powerful

magical being to walk the earth."

"Amazing," said Sam.

"You know, Lilith seemed a little freaked out by Wyatt when she went back to her original meat suit," said Dean.

"She seemed scared of Sam too. Whatever it was she was trying to do to Sam and me didn't work. In case I didn't say it

before, thanks for watching my back Sam," Piper finished.

"Glad to do it," he smiled, before turning his attention to his older brother, "Dean, I'm able to move things with my mind."

"You're a spoon bender again?" said Dean in shock.

"Looks like it, but why are my powers coming back now?"

"There has to be a reason for why Sam has his powers back and why both Wyatt and Sam were unaffected by Lilith," said

Phoebe.

"You're absolutely correct. Perhaps I could shed some light on these questions."

The group jumped up at the sound of the strange male voice and saw the black clad demon Nomed standing before them.

AN: Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long but real life plus a little writer's block got me. Thanks to all who have left reviews. Please keep them coming and suggestions are always welcome. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Three Witches and The Hunters

Part 16

_"You're absolutely correct. Perhaps I could shed some light on these questions."_

_The group jumped up at the sound of the strange male voice and saw the black clad demon Nomed standing before them._

* * *

Nomed cautiously touched one of the bars that made up the crystal cage that he was now trapped thanks to Paige. Looking out at the legendary charmed ones and the two men with them, Nomed affected a hurt expression on his face, "I take it you don't trust me."

"Nearly getting fried by demons for eight years kinda does that to a girl," said Piper sarcastically. "Why are you here?"

"To give you information about Lilith."

"Why would you want to help us?" Paige asked with raised brows.

"I want to be rid of Lilith as much as you do. She plans to reopen the portal and rule over the demons of hell as well as the demons from the underworld," Nomed replied.

"I'd think you'd be jumping at the chance to join her in her reign of terror," said Phoebe.

"Not all of us. The scavenger demons have joined her but the rest of us have been trying to find a way to get rid of her. She's not one of us and I refuse to bow down to the likes of her!" Nomed finished vehemently.

"So, you thought we'd help you?" Piper asked incredulous, "We don't work with demons!"

"Believe me, this is the last thing I'd ever think of doing. Our number has been decimated what with the return of the triad and Lilith killing any demon that stands up to her. We're not strong enough to stop her ourselves."

Piper looked over at her sister Phoebe, "Are you getting a read on him?"

Phoebe studied the demon for a few moments before answering, "He's telling the truth."

The eldest charmed one focused her attention on the demon, "All right. What can you tell us about Lilith?"

"One thing I can tell you she was none too pleased about what happened when she tried to possess Wyatt and her powers had no affect on Sam over there at all," Nomed finished, turning his dark gaze to the younger Winchester.

Sam glanced at the demon in surprise, "How do you know me?"

"I know a lot about you and your brother Dean," he said, looking up at the ceiling before continuing, "Lets see, your mother was pinned to the ceiling and set ablaze by the demon Azazel. But, not before baptizing you with his blood. From then on you two, along with your father John had been on a quest to hunt all demons and find Azazel, or as you called him the yellow eyed demon. You were old yellow eye's protégé, his heir, the next king of the demon world so to speak."

"Don't listen to him Sammy!" Dean said, glaring Nomed.

"Are…Are you saying I'm half demon," Sam said quietly, all color draining from his face.

Nomed's lips curled into a slight smile as he returned his gaze back to Sam, "No, not half demon. But his blood enhanced the powers you do have. It is on the same level as hers if not more. You need to tap into those powers in order to be able to battle Lilith."

"What was it about Wyatt that rattled her?" asked Piper.

"Your progeny's power is greater than any being has ever known. When she tried to possess him it was as if his own body were an anti-demonic chamber, it made him incapable of possession. It weakened her a little, something she definitely didn't like. The demon that took Wyatt and Dean paid for that. She tortured him for a few hours before finally vanquishing him." Nomed finished.

"When is Lilith going to reopen the portal," Dean asked.

"In the next few weeks. She's gathering her army together," the demon said.

"How does Christy fit into this?" asked Paige.

"She is and always has been the key to it all. Her power is growing and expanding. Lilith plans to use Christy to open the portal. If that happens it will give new meaning to the term hell on earth."

"Once this is done. How do we know you won't come after us next?" Phoebe asked.

"We might. But probably not anytime soon. We're not powerful enough to challenge the Charmed Ones. No demon who remains ever is, save for the Triad. You've destroyed the old guard and we need time to rebuild. We might be ready when your next generation takes over." Nomed said.

Piper chuckled lightly at this, "Look forward to it."

Taking away one of the crystals from the cage, the demon shimmered away.

"You think it's a good idea to trust him?" Paige asked, uncertainty evident in her tone.

"We don't have a choice," Piper sighed, "Now that we know what we're up against we need to form our battle plans."

"Right. The demon said that I need to tap into my powers, but I'm not sure how." Sam said.

"I'll help you with that," said Paige. "We can start tomorrow morning."

* * *

Billie crept quietly through the halls of Magic school hoping against hope that her sister was all right. Christy, where are you? She asked telepathically. She had finally received a message from Christy that she was in some room at magic school. Billie hid behind a door as two demons strode by. When she was sure the coast was clear, she came out of the hiding place. Billie carefully walked to one of the classrooms on the opposite side of the hallway. She slowly opened the door, slid into the room and closed the door quietly behind her. Getting into a fighting stance, she surveyed the room. It was large and mostly empty except for a long red couch in the center of the room, a table at the far left corner and a bookcase located behind her.

"Billie?" Christy called out in a hushed tone.

Billie whirled around to see her sister looking none the worse for wear. Rushing over to her she enveloped Christy in a hug.

"Are you all right?" Billie asked, giving her sister a quick inspection.

"Yes, I'm fine," Christy replied, pulling out of the other woman's embrace.

"We have to get out of here. I'm so glad they didn't hurt you," said Billie.

"Are Dean and Wyatt ok?"

Billie hesitated before answering, "Um I don't know. I didn't go with the others. I just went looking for you on my own."

Christy quirked an eyebrow at this, "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter. We need to go."

"Yes it does. Come on, tell me," Christy persisted.

"I don't know what happened, but for some crazy reason they seem to think that somehow you may have been a part of the kidnapping."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. We'll get out of here and go to them and prove you had nothing to do with this." Billie said.

"Oh she aint going anywhere," said a short, squat demon with short dark hair. He was wearing a long, tattered coat over filthy clothes. Two other demons stood on each side of him.

Billie used her telekinesis to throw the demon to the left, a tall, reed thin demon with stringy brown hair into the far wall. The black haired demon flicked his hand and threw Billie against the bookcase.

She shook her head to clear the dizziness. The black haired demon produced a fireball in his hand and was poised to aim it at Billie when Christy stepped up to him.

"Stop! Leave her alone," she growled, flicking the fireball away.

"But…" the demon started.

"No! Leave her to me," Christy replied, before going over to her sister and bending down to where Billie sat on the floor.

"What…what's going on?" Billie asked feeling dazed.

"Oh…sweet, sweet Billie, you never figured it out," Christy cooed, running her hand through Billie's hair

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you ever wonder why that demon only took me and not the both of us that night? Or how it was that you were able to find me after all these years," Christy finished

Billie stared at her older sister wide-eyed.

"It was me who led you to the cave where you found me that day. I had to gain the Charmed One's trust so I could learn about them and their weaknesses." she smiled wickedly.

"No…no…it's not possible," Billie cried.

"Oh but it is possible. This is my destiny. Lilith has shown me the way, my true path."

Billie grabbed Christy's arm, "She's lying to you. This is not your path. There's some good in you I know it. I can help you, it's not too late."

"No Billie. You are my sister and I do love you. That is why you're still alive right now. The demons won't hurt you because of me. But, if you get in my way, I will have to stop you."

"The Charmed ones along with Sam and Dean will stop you and Lilith."

Christy got up from the floor and walked to the center of the room, "I know you do care for them. I also know you're in love with Sam Winchester. I'll make sure his death is as painless as possible," she finished before disappearing in a flash of smoke with the other demons.

Billie sat on the floor for a moment, her stomach roiling with the news she had just heard.

"I will stop you Christy. You won't hurt any of them, especially Sam," she vowed before giving in to sobs.

* * *

Piper and Dean lay on the bed wrapped in each other's arms. The moonlight streaming from the lace-covered window illuminated them both. He drew lazy circles on her back with his fingers; Dean could sense that her thoughts were occupied.

"You ok?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. I just keep thinking that I should have sensed there was something off with Christy from the beginning. I'm not one to trust very easily and usually I'm a good judge of character."

"Not your fault. You wanted to trust her because of Billie." Dean said.

"I guess. Hope Billie's all right. This is really going to kill her when she finds out," said Piper.

"Hope she's ok too."

"Glad you and Wyatt are back safe and sound. When I get my hands on Christy she's going to regret the day she was born," Piper ground out.

Dean looked down at her, though she was bathed in both darkness and the pale light of the moon, he could see her fierce expression.

Placing a kiss on top of her head he said, "They will pay and we'll stop them once and send them back to hell where they belong."

AN: So sorry it took me so long to get this out. Hope you like this chapter. If not, I'll do better in the next one. Reviews and suggestions always appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

Three Witches and The Hunters

Part 17

"Hi Sam," Paige said as she walked down the steps to the basement.

"Hey Paige. Thanks for agreeing to help me out with this."

"No problem," she replied taking a look at her surroundings, "Well there's plenty of room here and nothing to break which is probably why Piper put us down here in the first place," she smirked.

Sam chuckled, noting the few boxes, a worn out chair and a mattress in the far left corner of the basement.

Paige walked over to where the boxes were stacked, took one and went back to where Sam was standing and set it down on the floor near his feet.

"Ok. Our powers are tied to our emotions so I'm guessing the same is true for yours. You just have to find your trigger. What were you feeling when you moved those vials?"

Sam thought for a moment before replying, "Uh…frustration I guess, anger?"

"So until you're able to control it you just have to feel frustrated and angry," said Paige.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered before focusing his attention on the box.

Sam remembered the feeling of helplessness when Billie ran out, the frustration and

anger he felt for Christy and what she had done.

He concentrated on the box for what seemed like an hour until finally it shifted and moved a few feet away from him.

"Good going. Let's keep at it," Paige replied with a smile.

* * *

Attic:

Piper dropped another root into the kettle before stepping back as it exploded.

"How's that going?" Dean asked, stepping into the attic.

"Going ok I think," she replied as she filled some vials with indigo colored liquid, "Getting potions ready for the big battle. Soon it will all be over and we can get back to normal. Well normal for us anyway," she finished with a chuckle yet there was a slight twinge in her heart at the thought of Dean leaving once Lillith and Christy were defeated.

"Yeah," he replied with a grin. Once this was over he and Sammy would be hitting the road. He pushed back the little voice that was asking would he be able to leave Piper and did he really want to. He was a hunter, had been for most of his life. He wasn't the settle down type of guy right?

They were interrupted by a slight cough coming from the direction of the door.

"Billie?" Piper said, moving cautiously from the podium.

"Hey, I…I," she started before taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry. You were right, Christy was a part of the kidnapping and she's working with Lilith, somehow her head's all turned around…" she finished in a rush.

"I'm really sorry, Billie," Piper replied, putting a sympathetic hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"Thanks…Where's Sam?" Billie asked.

"He's downstairs in the basement practicing with Paige." Piper said.

"Practicing?" Billie said with a confused look.

"Seems like his latent telekinetic powers were awaken yesterday," Piper replied.

* * *

"Billie!" Paige said in surprise as she and Sam watched Billie enter the basement.

"Hey guys. Don't worry Piper knows I'm here," she said with a wry grin.

"Did you find Christy?" asked Sam, moving closer to Billie.

"Yeah," Billie replied, telling them everything that had happened after finding Christy.

"I'm really sorry," said Sam.

"Me too. I'll help you guys fight Lilith but I still think Christy can be saved; she's just got her head so twisted right now. That is if you still want me around," said Billie, looking from Sam to Paige.

"Of course we want you around Billie," said Piper as she stood over the banister, "The more hands the better. By the way Paige, Henry is here to see you," she finished before turning to leave.

Paige rushed up the steps, leaving Sam and Billie alone.

"Uh…Billie."

"So you have a new power now? Telekinesis?"

"Yeah, I'd had it before but it had gone away like my premonitions. Now it's come back."

"Let's see what you've got." She said.

* * *

"Hey Henry! What are you doing here?" Paige asked, giving him a hug where he stood by the front door.

"I uh…just wanted to talk to you about something. Are Dean and Sam here?"

"Sam's in the basement with Billie and Dean and Piper are upstairs I think," she replied, looking at her husband curiously.

"Look… I sort of did a background check on Dean and Sam…" Henry started. Pinching the bridge of his nose he continued, "They are on the most wanted list Paige. Supposedly they had died when their transport plane crashed…"

Paige put her fingers to Henry's lips, "Henry, it's ok. The charges against them were a mistake. They're innocent."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Phoebe had a past vision of the bank robbery and of the shape shifter that they were after. They're not killers. The job they were doing unfortunately blew up in their faces and they ended up on the wrong side if the law. Sort of like what happened to us when we got exposed." Paige said.

"OK. I'm sorry. I guess I was just worried…" He said with a slight grin.

"You have nothing to worry about," she smiled.

"I know you're this powerful witch and everything but…I'll always worry about you."

"And I love you for that. Hey, you didn't say anything about them at the police department did you?"

"No, I wanted to talk you guys first," replied Henry.

"Good," she said before wrapping her arms around his neck for a kiss.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­For the coming weeks the Halliwell manor was a flurry of activity. Billie and Sam worked on controlling and expanding his powers. Dean kept in contact with Bobby to see what other information the man had on Lilith. Piper, Paige and Phoebe worked on stock piling potions and drawing up battle plans. Wyatt and Chris had been sent to stay with Victor for their safety. This was their greatest battle yet and they were determined to win.

Dean wanted to drive to Bobby's but it was decided that orbing was much faster. Sam suggested that Dean hum metallica.

* * *

Underworld:

Lilith looked out at her army of demons, a cold smile formed as she surveyed them assembled before her. Christy was standing to her right looking very much like her sergeant in arms.

"Our time has come and the world will be ours for the taking," said Lilith before she turned her attention to Christy.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready master," Christy replied, her eyes shiny and expectant.

Lilith bent her head back as black smoke left the mouth of her meat suit and entered Christy's body.

Lilith rolled her neck and moved her limbs, as if getting used to the feeling of her new body. She could feel the power of the witch coursing through her very being.

"Yes, I feel so alive and so pretty," she said, her eyes cobalt black. "Let's go my children." Lilith finished as they all shimmered out of the underworld.

* * *

In the darkness of the old graveyard, Lilith and her demon minions appeared making their way to the gate that would release the demons from hell. Standing before the portal she raised her hands to the sky. The night air felt alive, this was the moment she had been waiting for. Once the demons were released they would destroy the charmed ones and the Winchester brothers.

Looking at the underworld demons standing at her sides she exclaimed, "This is our night! The world will bow to us."

"Think again bitch!" Piper called out.

Lilith whirled around to see the Charmed ones along with Sam and Dean standing side by side. This would be a night no one would forget.

AN: So sorry for the long wait. Hope you liked the chapter. It didn't turn out quite like I wanted but here it is. The next three chapters are on its way. Reviews always appreciated.


	18. Chapter 18

Three Witches and The Hunters

Part 18

_Looking at the underworld demons standing at around her she exclaimed, "This is our night! The world will bow to us."_

_"Think again bitch!" Piper called out._

_Lilith whirled around to see the Charmed ones along with Sam and Dean standing side by side. This would be a night no one would forget._

* * *

"Charmed ones," Lilith said with an evil smirk, before she turned her gaze from the sisters to Sam and Dean, "The mighty Winchester brothers. You really are beginning to bore me."

Billie, who had been hidden by the group, stepped out from behind Dean and Piper, "Christy?"

Christy's blue eyes became black orbs.

"No, not Christy. It's Lilith," Piper said in disgust, noting that Christy's amulet was gone and that the demon was now in Billie's sister's body.

"Hmm, smarter than you look," Lilith snarked. Raising her hands, she cried out, "My children, attack!"

The charmed ones along with Billie and the Winchesters dove out of the way behind the headstones as the fireballs started flying.

Piper crouched from behind a head stone to blow up a demon as another one aimed an energy ball at Paige and Billie. Paige orbed the energy ball out of the way as Phoebe threw potions at two demons that approached her hiding space.

Dean fired a few rounds with the colt at two scavenger demons, vanquishing them at once. He dashed behind the headstone where Piper was crouched. Paige and Billie orbed next to Dean and Piper.

Sam inched closer to Lilith, before flinging her backwards against the great door of the gate with his power. He didn't know what came over him but in an instant he was standing in front of Lilith as she shook herself off and rose to her feet. Sam suddenly placed his hands on each side of Lilith's head; she started to jerk violently as the others looked on in silence. Christy's mouth opened and black smoke poured out in a rapid motion. Christy collapsed in a heap on the ground. Piper froze the smoke. Paige orbed crystals that she had brought to surround the black smoke. Lilith tried to escape but the bars of the crystal cage had the same affect on her as when she tried to possess Wyatt.

Together the charmed ones along with Dean and Sam began to chant the vanquishing spell that Bobby had faxed to them yesterday.

You are bound and sealed,

demon Lilith,

by that hard and strong,

mighty and powerful bond with which are tied Sison and Sisin...

The evil Lilith,

Who causes the hearts of men to go astray

And appears in the dream of the night

And in the vision of the day,

Who burns and casts down with nightmare,

Attacks and kills children,

Boys and girls.

She is conquered and sealed

Never more shall she dwell

Send this demon back to hell!

A high-pitched scream came from the cage as the structure was encased in a bright light and the ground beneath the cage opened up and Lilith was sucked into the crevice. The ground then returned to normal.

Lilith's demon followers had shimmered away as Billie and the others rushed toward Christy.

Christy shook her head as if clearing it before wailing, "Noooooooooooo! Come back, master!"

"Christy! Please, it's over. Just come home with me. I'll help you." Billie pleaded.

Her face a mask of fury, Christy stood up, hate filled eyes glared daggers at her sister, "I warned you! You've ruined everything." A large fireball appeared in her right hand, "Now you'll pay. Say hello to mommy and daddy. Lilith got dad before he even knew what hit him. Mom cried out for you just before I snapped her neck!" She growled before sending the fireball Billie's way.

Billie raised her hands causing it to go back in Christy's direction, vanquishing her instantly.

Billie collapsed onto the ground with heartbroken sobs.


	19. Chapter 19

Three Witches and The Hunters

Three Witches and The Hunters

Chapter 19

Halliwell Manor:

Piper knew the day would come, but it didn't make it any easier. It had been three days since they defeated both Lilith and Christy. They hadn't seen Billie since that night; she had holed herself away at her dorm, refusing to see anyone including Sam. The Elder Sandra congratulated them on their victory and surprised Phoebe with the news that her relationship with Coop wasn't forbidden and that they could be together.

Dean put the last bag in the trunk of the car. He saw Sam saying good-bye to Piper, Chris and Wyatt before sliding into the passenger seat.

"Guess this is it," Dean said as he moved closer to Piper who was holding Chris in her arms.

"Yeah," she replied, shifting Chris onto her hip before giving Dean the bag of food she'd prepared for him and Sam.

"Thanks," he replied, taking the bag. "See you around little man," Dean said running his hand over Chris's head. Bending down at the knees he faced Wyatt. "Take good care of your mom and brother ok."

Wyatt gave him a smile before putting his arms around Dean's neck for a hug. Dean was startled at first but hugged him back. Taking Wyatt's arms from around his neck he smiled at the little boy, tousling his golden hair. He then stood up and faced Piper. She cupped the side of his face and leaned in to give him a tender kiss before saying, "Be safe."

"You too," he replied as he gazed into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes before turning and getting behind the wheel of the car. Starting the engine he pulled out and started the long drive to Bobby's.

* * *

One Week Later:

Bobby's Salvage Yard:

Sam was looking up information on his laptop and Dean was outside working on a car with Bobby. They had done a job last night, a typical salt and burn and were taking a break. Dean came in with Bobby behind him and sat down next to Sam. Dean was wiping the grease from his hands with a rag. Bobby stared at the two of them, took in the expressions on their faces before speaking, "What is with you boys?"

Both Sam and Dean looked up at the older man in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, leaning back in his chair.

"You two have been moping around here…"

"Wha…?" Sam started.

"I don't mope," replied Dean with a huff.

"Your faces have been hanging lower than the dog's. " Bobby answered.

Dean just rolled his eyes.

Bobby went over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and three shot glasses. Walking back to the table he set the glasses in front of Dean and Sam. He then poured each of them a drink.

Running a large hand over his face, he began to speak; "I met your dad about a year after your mom died. He never really talked about her much even though I'd told him about my wife and what happened. One night after a tough hunt, a chupacabra, we came back here and got shit faced on some cheap tequila. Your dad started talking about your mom and his whole face changed, there was this look in his eyes whenever he said her name. It's the same look when you two talk about Piper and Billie."

"Bobby…" Dean said.

"Before your dad died he'd told me he'd regretted putting so much on you at such an early age, for not letting you have a normal childhood or normal life. And for letting the whole finding the demon thing consume his life that he wasn't a better father. He died a lonely man."

Dean and Sam stared at him in silence.

"There'll always be things to fight out there and I guess the same is true for the charmed ones," he finished with a grin. "There's a haunting at the Lakewood hotel in Minnesota. It's your call," Bobby said before draining his glass and getting up from the table.

The two brothers sat in silence for a moment taking in what Bobby said.

* * *

Next Evening

Phoebe's condo:

"You sure you don't want to go to the movie's with us?" Phoebe asked as she stood next to Coop.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just gonna veg out in front of the boob tube," said Billie with a slight grin. Phoebe had offered to let Billie stay with her until she could find a place since she had to leave the dorm with the start of summer session.

"Ok we'll see you later," Phoebe replied as both she and Coop headed for the door.

"Have fun," Billie said as she waved them out. Once they were gone she went to the kitchen and went to the refrigerator. Opening the freezer door she took out a tub of rocky road ice cream and grabbed a spoon from the drawer. Going back into the living room she plopped down onto the sofa and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels, "Boring…boring…love story, yeah right…boring…" There was a sudden knock on the door.

Billie got up from the couch and walked over to the door. Opening it, she let out a surprised gasp to find Sam on the other side.

"Sam! What are you…"?

"I saw Coop and Phoebe outside and they told me you were here. I'd stopped by your dorm first but they had said you'd left so I took a chance that maybe Phoebe knew where you were."

Billie only nodded.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," Billie replied, stepping aside to let him in.

"I'm really…" Billie said.

"I really…" said Sam.

Both laughed that they had started speaking at the same time.

"I'm really sorry about your sister."

"That wasn't my sister. As far as I'm concerned she died fifteen years ago," Billie finished with a dark look in her eyes.

"I uh…I missed you," said Sam after a brief silence.

Billie looked down at her feet for a moment before looking into his eyes and answering, "I missed you too."

"Can we talk?" Sam asked.

"Sure. I got a big tub of rocky road ice cream," she replied.

"Sounds good," he smiled.

"I'll go grab an extra spoon."

* * *

Halliwell Manor:

Piper wiped the steam off the bathroom mirror after her shower. With the portable radio on, she picked up a hairbrush; she began to brush her long hair. Her thoughts traveled back to Dean as it had for the past week; the feel of his skin, the texture of his hair beneath her fingers, the heat of his kisses.

"Stop it, Piper!" she chided herself. She had fallen in love with him; though she'd tried not to he had wormed his way into her heart. Better to have loved and lost and all that crap, she thought with a wry smile at her reflection. Putting down the brush next to the sink she turned off the radio and left the bathroom. Walking toward the boy's room to check on them, she thought she'd heard a noise downstairs.

What the hell? She thought, making her way slowly down the stairs with her hands in front of her just in case there was a demon or robber.

Stepping off the last step she surveyed the hall, everything looked ok. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Whirling around she raised her hands as she came face to face with Dean Winchester.

"Dean!" Piper sputtered as her heart rate returned to normal, "I could have blown you up!"

"No you wouldn't. I'm too cute to be blown up," Dean joked.

Piper's eyes narrowed, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I knocked on the door and no one answered and the door was unlocked. I called out to you when I came in." Dean asked.

"Guess I didn't hear you over the radio in the bathroom."

Dean took in Piper's appearance; her freshly washed hair falling in loose waves around her shoulders; her white t-shirt and sleep pants covered in an old robe that had seen better days. He thought she was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

"You said you wanted to talk to me? About what?" Piper asked; her arms crossed.

Dean took a deep breath before running a hand through his short hair. "I'm not real good with this sort of stuff. Sam is more of the talker." He began, taking a deep breath he continued, "I'm not really good at this relationship stuff. With my kind of life it's been random flings and then on to the next job. It was always easier to not get too close, because if they left it wouldn't…well you know. Somehow you got to me, got under my skin. I'd never met anyone like you before. What I'm trying to say is that…I love you and I missed you."

Piper stared at him for a long while, her face expressionless. She was so quiet Dean was starting to feel a little nervous. She then moved past him to go to the door. His heart dropped, she was throwing him out, and he'd made a fool of himself. It was then he saw Piper engage both locks on the door. Walking back to him, she slid her arms around his waist before capturing his lips in a quick kiss, "Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" she grinned, "I love you too."

They slowly made their way up the stairs to Piper's room. Dean pressed soft kisses on her eyes, lips and the gentle slope of her neck as he pushed the robe off her shoulders. She helped him take off his shirt, as she kissed the muscular expanse of his chest as each button came undone. Falling onto the bed they kissed, touched and explored. The room filled with the sounds of their passionate lovemaking. Dean buried is nose in her hair, inhaling the scent of her girly shampoo. He thought she smelled like sunshine, ocean breezes, fresh baked cookies and the scent that was distinctly Piper. As they came together, Dean felt complete he was home.


	20. Chapter 20

Three Witches and The Hunters

Part 20

Epilogue:

Two years later:

"Dean Winchester, you're never touching me again!" Piper cried out as another contraction threatened to rip her apart.

Dean, ignoring his wife's outburst, simply rubbed her back and shoulders, "Just keep doing the deep breathing exercises, you're doing great."

"Piper, just a few more pushes and your baby will be here," said Dr. Philips

Gathering all her strength, she pushed until finally the room was filled with the lusty cry of their baby.

"It's a girl!" said a smiling Dr. Philips as he held up their daughter for them to see.

Once the umbilical cord was cut and the baby cleaned up, she was wrapped up in a pink blanket and laid on Piper's chest.

"Hey there. I'm your mommy. The big guy here is your daddy?" she said before looking at Dean.

"Hey," Dean said tracing his daughter's face with his finger. Soon little fingers wrapped around his big finger. Piper saw that Dean had the biggest smile on his face and a look in his eyes that she had seen before. It was when Wyatt and Chris called him Daddy for the first time.

"She's beautiful," whispered Piper with a smile.

"She looks like you," said Dean softly.

"Think we have a heart breaker on our hands. She'll be fighting off the boys when she's a teenager," Piper said.

"Oh no, my little girl is not dating until she's 40." Dean replied, chuckling when Piper gave him a playful swat on his chest.

"I guess we have our Melinda now," said Dean.

"Yeah. I was thinking maybe her middle name could be Mary?"

"Uh…cough…that would be great," Dean replied before kissing her lips. "Well I'd better call everyone and give them the news," he said before getting off the bed and going into the hall.

* * *

Half an hour later Piper and Melinda were in their own room being hovered over by Phoebe, Coop, Paige and Henry. Victor said he'd bring Wyatt and Chris by later.

Dean called Mitchell Haines, Paige's charge and his boss to tell him the news. After the battle Sam and Dean's names and records had been cleared with the help of Agent Murphy. Apparently Murphy and his team had known about the shape shifter Dean and Sam had been after and unfortunately they had stepped into their investigation.

Dean and Mitchell became good friends and ran a very successful garage.

Dean dialed his brother's cell phone number. Sam and Billie were on their honeymoon. Sam went back to school but went into journalism and writes a column for the Bay Mirror titled Strange but True urban legend tales. Billie has one more year before she gets her degree as a graphic designer.

They didn't hunt as much as they used to but when they did it wasn't far from home and sometimes they would go with Paige when she had to see about one of her charges.

"Dean?" Sam answered.

"Didn't catch you at a bad time did I Sammy?"

"It's Sam and no," he laughed as he looked across the table at Billie.

"Well, you became an uncle today," Dean said. He heard Sam relay the news and then a high pitched squeal before hearing Billie's voice say congratulations and was it a boy or a girl?"

"We had a girl. Her name's Melinda Mary Halliwell Winchester." Dean replied, "Piper chose the middle name." He thought he heard a little snuffling from Sam, "You're such a girl," joked Dean.

"Jerk," said Sam.

"Bitch," Dean replied.

"See you in a few days," said Sam before disconnecting the cell. Billie came and sat in Sam's lap.

"I'm so happy for them," said Billie with a smile.

"Me too," he replied before suddenly being hit with a vision. It wasn't like the others; he saw the distant future. He saw himself, Billie, Dean, Piper and her sisters and their husbands and their future children. The picture changed again and they were old and playing with their grandkids. Then the vision ended."

"Are you all right?" Billie asked concerned.

"Yeah," he replied, smiling, "I saw the future and it was amazing."

* * *

Dean placed his cell phone back in his pocket. Paige and Henry followed by a very pregnant Phoebe and Coop, she was due next month and Paige had Henry jr. earlier this year, they waved good-bye to him while he was on the phone. Dean and Sam had become friends with Henry and Coop also.

It still amazed him how much his life had changed. Sometimes he thinks this is all some incredible dream and he'll wake up and find himself in that dingy motel room again with Sam looking up another hunt for them. Once it was just he and Sam now he had more family than he'd ever dreamed of.

He made his way back to Piper's room when he saw Dr. Philips exit the room.

"Everything ok?" Dean asked.

"Perfect. Piper was wondering where you were. Your father-in-law and sons are in there now," said the Doctor said with a smile, "They should be able to go home day after tomorrow."

"Thanks for everything, Doc."

"Don't mention it. I'll let you go in to your family," Dr. Philips grinned before heading down the hall.

_My family, yeah I like the sound of that. _Dean thought before going into the room.

Fin.

Well I hope you all liked the story. Thanks to all who left reviews and for the suggestions.


End file.
